


sadderdaze

by lustsick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, One sided!dowoo and like dojae mayhaps, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violence, bc I wanna rot, cursing, its a Gays only event go home, onesided!markhyuck, or in sam words: Romeo and Juliet meets the Outsiders but it’s gay and modern, some characters are aged down bc I had to do it hdhshsjs, this is a Greaser/Soc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustsick/pseuds/lustsick
Summary: “You can get over it, it’s better to do that because a Soc and a Greaser could never be together.” Donghyuck snaps at the drunk boy a bit harshly, he’s trying to convince himself and he hadn’t meant to be so harsh, but it was for his own good.





	sadderdaze

**Author's Note:**

> mel is writing again??? for nct??? and it’s beta-ed on top of that!!! wow!!! The power of hyuckhei
> 
> shout out to sam for proof reading, ily and thank u @ the writer for notte stellata, the fic is beautiful hdjsjskk

Donghyuck taps his fingers against the edge of the books he passes, eyes scanning the names as he tries to find the psychology book he needed for his class. He chewed on his lip, a bad habit he picked up whenever he becomes too focused on his task at hand. He paid no mind to the people that walked past or the obnoxious laughter of some preppy assholes that stared him down a little too hard as they passed by. He had every right to this space as they did, so he makes sure to ignore the mumbles, fingers sliding against the hard edges of the books as he walked down the aisle of colors and pages.

For a school library, things were quite rowdy in the sense that some preppy kids liked to gather around on the third floor to talk about the knots they’ve got under their belts or the obnoxious number of shots they took at the last party. It was something he didn’t find much of a conversation, it was dull and nothing was entertaining or attractive about how someone slept around or drank until they puked. He hums to himself and marks another point in his mess of notes that he keeps in his head about why he could never be friends with a Soc when they always do the bare minimum. Donghyuck isn’t one to judge fast without context, but he’s met a good amount of Socs to know that this judgment is fair and reasonable. It’s ridiculous how they all think with their fists instead of using what is left of their fried, money hungry brain.

He huffs, the bits of a tiny smile playing on his lips as he finds the psychology book he needs for his class assignment he has due in two weeks. He slides his finger to the top and pulls the book from the color of names. He can barely get the book slightly off the shelf before someone slams it back to where it belongs. Donghyuck doesn’t even flinch, he half expected something to spark up the moment he heard the obnoxious laughter from the group of Socs that had walked by. He hadn’t heard much conversation after that and the third floor wasn’t as big, so he _knew_ they had been using what was left of their brains to come and bother him. He had wanted this to be a quiet acknowledgment, but a Greaser and Soc could never stay in one room for too long before a fire would ignite.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Greaser read,” A voice pipes in an annoying tone, and Donghyuck turns his head to catch Renjun’s harsh eyes. He has an annoyed smile on his lips, almost furious at the fact that Donghyuck is even in the library. Perhaps his father pays for it, Donghyuck wouldn’t be surprised by the amount of money Renjun reeks of, from his brand new shoes to the ironed button ups he wears to school. “I didn’t think any of you knew where the library was actually,” He continued in a mocking tone, a smirk on his lips and and a harsh hiss in his eyes.

“That makes two of us,” Donghyuck replies in a nonchalant tone, scrunching in nose in a manner that lets Renjun know he’s mocking him as well. He notices the way Mark, besides Renjun, tenses at the comment almost like he has something to say. “Get lost Soc, I’m busy,” He decides to be the bigger person today by turning away and reacheing for his book again.

This time, it’s Jeno, another grade 11 Soc that smacks the book back in place like it’s sacred. He comes into contact with Donghyuck’s hand when he does it and he yanks it back like it’s been burned. This would offend Donghyuck, but he’s used to how obnoxiously rude Socs can be by now. “Leave if you don’t want trouble,” Jeno’s voice sounds tough but he’s anything but that, Donghyuck knows he’s outnumbered though.

If this was anyone else, perhaps they would have left quietly but Socs had a bad habit of jumping Greasers when they were alone. Donghyuck isn’t an idiot, if he left, they might go after him and jump him somewhere they aren’t considered on school grounds. Besides, it’s always a lose-lose situation with a group of Socs, and Donghyuck isn’t one to back down from a threat regardless if he’s on the losing end. He isn’t afraid to get his ass kicked nor is he afraid to toss around some weak Socs. He has nothing to lose, so he rather go down with a fight than to be told what to do by some pricks with thousands in their accounts.

“Looks like you’ll have to make me—“ He tilts his head in an annoying manner, getting under their skin with the unaffected tone of voice. He adjusts his jean jacket, pulling up the sleeves and pushing back his sleek brown hair with a smirk. Renjun is fumeing at the mere confidence he’s dripping onto them— _good_.

It isn’t Jeno or Renjun who steps in, it’s Mark who grabs the collar of his jean jacket with his balled fists. He’s a bit taller, so the movement makes Donghyuck buck up, but he snaps his chin upwards in a challenge and they stare each other down. It does surprise him that Mark had been the one to grab him first, but he supposes he should have expected it considering the last time he ran into the slightly taller Soc, Mark was drunk and tried to kiss him. Mark is ruthless, he’s just as much as an asshole as Rejun or the next Soc, but he’s quieter and his eyes are more intense. They’re big and portray everything he’s feeling internally in that moment, Donghyuck can see the annoyance in them clear as day.

“Leave or I’ll make you,” Mark says and Donghyuck can practically hear the slur in his tone, a deadly threat that means he’ll really beat the shit out of Donghyuck if he dares to open his mouth about anything. He’s afraid when Donghyuck really peels away all his layers and it’s amazing how Mark revealed that to the wrong person.

Being attracted to men wasn’t something odd, sure there are people who are gay, but even in the modern times judgement is still high anywhere. Donghyuck is sure Mark is shoved into his tiny closet, saying gay slurs to make himself seem like he’s not one of them. It’s one thing to be gay, it’s another thing to be attracted to a Greaser when you’re a Soc and Mark had somehow broke two of the biggest rules in the book. Donghyuck would expose him, but he’s not an asshole like the Socs. He isn’t one to snake around with rumors, he’d rather take things head on than to use his words, he’s always ready for a physical fight in more straightforward words

“Don’t try to get scared now Mark Lee,” He taunts him, locking his eyes with his and remembering last Saturday when he stumbled across the drunk boy at a local liquor store. He plays it out for Mark as he leans forward and whispers in his ear, sweetly, “Shall we tell the Socs just how much you wanted me to stay?” He wouldn’t actually do it, but Mark lee doesn’t have to know that.

“You—” Mark starts in pure rage and clear panic, lifting a fist to knock Donghyuck down fifty pegs.

Before he can even make it close to Donghyuck’s precious face, there’s another body and voice rushing in their direction. The tone is soft and light, yet harsh and loud when it comes closer. Donghyuck can’t hear but he knows it’s another Soc, a reasonable one that goes by the name of Jungwoo. It doesn’t take long to have Mark off of him and pushed against the bookshelves lightly. Jungwoo has an angry expression on his soft features, eyes tired and lips curled in annoyance when he gets in Mark’s space to make the younger male lower his stance.

Donghyuck doesn’t necessarily like Jungwoo, he’s a Soc after all, but he’s oddly reasonable and the only polite Soc that he’s ever encountered. If Jungwoo sees any Greaser, he ignores them and goes about his way. Donghyuck gets it kind of, he’s also that way but it’s like he has a big target on his fucking head because Socs keep coming left and right for his blood. He’s sure Mark has marked him now too because of last weekend when Donghyuck pushed him off of him when he had tried to plant one on him. He’d be _damned_ if he let a _fucking Soc_ kiss him.

“Mark, what did I say?” Jungwoo snapped and for someone who is really soft spoken, his tone is deadly harsh. “Did you forget already—“ He steps back and looks at them. “—all of you?” He shoots his glare at Renjun and Jeno who are looking away from his eyes.

Donghyuck doesn’t really care about them or their problems, so he grabs his book and walks right past Jungwoo, knocking his shoulders against Renjun’s on purpose. The boy looks like he’s going to come after him and throw a swing, but Jungwoo grabs the back of his collar shirt and turns his daggered hisses at him. That’s the last thing Donghyuck sees until he looks down at his book and dusts off the cover with a satisfied smirk on his lips. He only makes it just out of the aisle  when he knocks into someone else, a tall body that causes his book to fall by the person’s feet.

“Sorry,” The voice is deep and has an accent that isn’t as heavy attached to it. The tone is oddly charming, chilling and cool, something Donghyuck had not expected. He sees the taller boy lean down and pick up the book before he stands, locking his wide eyes—that could challenge Mark’s—with Donghyuck’s. “Your book,” He replies dumbly with a bright smile.

Donghyuck finally actually looks at the taller boy and finds that he’s strickenly handsome, someone he’s never seen before. “Thank you,” He replies in a curious tone, scanning the boy in question before grabbing the book from his hands.

“You’re really pretty,” The tall boy confesses suddenly and Donghyuck shoots him a surprised look. Donghyuck knows sometimes he can be forward and that takes people by alarm, but he’s never been this forward with anyone like this stranger is. It almost makes his heart skip a beat—almost. “Sorry, I just…” He coughs, finally watching it all sink in about what he had just said.

Donghyuck scoffs at the taller male and doesn’t even look at the other boy. “I know,” Is the only thing that he says.

The boy is quiet for a moment, thinking of what to say next but Donghyuck has already been bothered enough by him. He’s a moment too long for Donghyuck’s liking, so he shrugs his shoulders to his self and walks around the taller boy then, ignoring the look of surprise in the boy’s face.

He half expects it when the handsome stranger trails after him, catching up with his long legs to walk besides Donghyuck. “I’m new—my name is Yukhei, I just moved here last weekend.” He says in a sheepish tone, trying his best to get Donghyuck’s attention for some odd reason.

The Greaser doesn’t stop for one beat as he nods his head to let know Yukhei he’s listening, “You found the library, congrats.” He replies dully, walking over to the counter and handing the book to the librarian for check out.

“Yeah,” Yukhei says again in a dumb tone that Donghyuck finds attractive for some peculiar reason. “What’s your name?” He dares to ask and Donghyuck concludes he likes how bold and friendly he is, but he’s not sure if this is a good thing or a terrible one.

“Donghyuck,” He replies simply, not sparing him a glance as he grabs the book and heads for the elevators to take him down to the first floor and out of the library. He’s been here too long and his annoyance is slightly high when he thinks about Mark, Renjun and Jeno.

“That’s a nice name,” Yukhei says and he sounds sincere as they wait for the elevators. “I saw you talking to Mark and the guys, so I was just wondering if you were friends too—“

Donghyuck tenses then and turns to finally acknowledge Yukhei, “Too?” He asks, mostly to himself and it’s then that he actually looks at the taller boy. He examines what he’s wearing and finds that his get up isn’t far from what a typical Soc would look like. “Wow, they roped you in fast, huh?” He says in a snarky tone, shaking his head and sending Yukhei a dirty look.

Yukhei looks surprised by his sudden change of attitude towards him, Donghyuck isn’t even shocked that he isn’t using his brain to register just exactly who he’s talking to. “Sorry?” He says right when the elevator dings.

Donghyuck gets inside and pushes the button to the first floor. He locks eyes with Yukhei once more and sends him a fierce look, “If you or your buddies bother me like that again, I’ll really fuck you up.” He promises in a deadly hiss before the elevator shuts closed, leaving Yukhei in shock and confusion.

There’s a reason all Socs are friends, Yukhei can’t be any different from those lavish banking bastards, Donghyuck concludes.

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuck sees him again two days later, it’s not hard to spot the tall blonde in nice clothing. He can be easily picked out from the group of kids in the classroom, sitting on the desk with glasses that Donghyuck is sure aren’t even prescribed. Also, there’s something horribly visible on him that makes him look extremely different from others, it makes the shorter male sick to his stomach almost. It’s like Yukhei is rubbing it in his face and everyone else's that he’s been adopted into the Socs, it’s only then that Donghyuck realizes he had some sort of hope for the tall blonde. It’s all long gone now, washed away like the ocean and dark blue colors of Yukhei’s bomber jacket, hope is replaced with a backstabbing silver lining.

Yukhei is wearing that dark blue bomber jacket all Socs seem to carry on their back, his name is stitched on the left chest in silver. He has a patch on the side of the bomber jacket, a eagle with its wings flared and its claws bared in pure silver. It’s stitched onto the bomber jacket just like his name, it’s taunting and located on his right upper arm. It’s a clear branding of who Yukhei has decided to be and with. Donghyuck takes it as an offense as the only Greaser in the room.

Yukhei is also the only Soc in the class, so it’s really a fair battle of one on one, but Donghyuck still can’t help but feel like he’s outnumbered by his intense eyes and striking height. He can’t help the disgusted turn of his upper lip as he thinks about it. He fixes his leather jacket on himself again out of habit so Yukhei catches the sight of who he chose to be as well. When that happens, Yukhei will smirk at him and Donghyuck doesn’t give him any more attention as he walks to the back of the classroom, taking his seat near the window in silence.

The students in the room know what’s going on, they could have predicted it from a mile away when the new boy walked in with a brand from the Socs, a trademark. They eye Donghyuck for the rest of the period, but he has one earbud plugged in and Yukhei doesn’t turn around to look at him at all that whole period. It’s a mutual understanding, neither will say a thing to one another and all will be fine for a while.

Donghyuck isn’t Sicheng and he knows that if he was here, Sicheng would have caused a ruckus by now. His fellow grade 12 friend is level headed, but what Yukhei is doing is mocking them especially when he had tried to be on good terms with Donghyuck just two days ago. It’s better that it’s Donghyuck in this situation, any other Greaser would have ended Yukhei before he even begun.

Regardless of what Sicheng would have done or how Yukhei is an asshole, Donghyuck doesn’t draw a sword even though the tense air. He’s not one to jump into affairs until it directly comes in contact with him, Yukhei hasn’t made any intentions to do that. So his english class passes by rather quickly than he had expected and he’s gone just as fast as he had arrived. He doesn’t run into Yukhei or any other one of the despicable Socs, so today was oddly calm which is unsettling, Donghyuck’s not sure how he feels about it all.

 

* * *

 

 

“A new kid,” Sicheng says in mandarin to Chenle during lunch, annoyed eyes following Yukhei as he talks with Jungwoo with laughter. “If anyone of them bother you, let me know.” He speaks again, this time for everyone to understand at the table.

Donghyuck picks at his lunch with a shrug while Jaemin says something along the lines about how he can take care of himself. Sicheng shoots them a look and all three of them nod their heads to him, he’s the older one and he’s in charge here. Donghyuck is sure Taeyong had put Sicheng up to it, warned him to watch over them so neither of them get into trouble with any Socs. It hasn’t been long since Taeyong had an actual fist fight with one of the Socs that goes by the name of Taeil. It was rough and Johnny had to drag Taeyong away forcefully because blood was everywhere, Taeil didn’t look good either, but if Doyoung (another bitchy Soc) hadn’t stepped in as well then maybe they both would be in the hospital. Johnny and Doyoung had gotten a rough aftermath from it though, Yuta and Kun barely escaped a beating, Donghyuck still wonders what had happened that day. Tensions were high, Yukhei being added into their group was also a contributing factor to the mess.

“His name is Yukhei,” Donghyuck supplies to them and Sicheng nods his head, storing the information away incase. “He’s in my English class, he’s the only Soc in there with me, but he hasn’t said or done anything.” He shrugs his shoulders, pulling out his cracked phone and untangling his earbuds.

Sicheng dusts off his leather jacket, a hard expression on his face. “Still, don’t let your guard down.” He says and all three boys nod in understanding.

Sicheng takes good care of them, last year had been a rough fucking year for them all. Donghyuck was in grade 10 and Jaehyun, one of their friends, had been a grade 12. Jaehyun was a calm person too, but could get violent very fucking fast when he was agitated and Doyoung, an asshole Soc, made it his mission to prickle at Jaehyun’s anger everyday. It ended horribly, Jaehyun had beat Doyoung so badly that there was talk about a lawsuit, but Doyoung knew he wouldn’t get a penny from Jaehyun. So in return, Doyoung got Jaehyun’s expelled letter sent to him and the cruel look of satisfaction on Doyoung and Kun’s face was sinister.

It was cruel but Donghyuck hadn’t expected Jaehyun to survive from it, they didn’t stand a chance. The school, the parents, the whole fucking town all sided with Doyoung. They claimed Jaehyun and his gang of bandits were nothing but troublesome kids that thrived on violence—which was complete bullshit. Seven times out of ten, it’s the fucking Socs that ignite a fire with them, but Donghyuck knows the town couldn’t give a fuck as long as the Greasers got their punishment. It’s a cruel world, Donghyuck had learned that quickly at a young age.

Donghyuck plays his music in order to calm down, he turns and surprisingly catches Yukhei’s intense stare. He furrows his brows and the taller male doesn’t yield at all. Donghyuck shoots him a glare, eyes slit before he looks away because Wong Yukhei isn’t worth his time or even a damn penny. He isn’t Jaehyun, and he won’t let himself crumble under Yukhei like how Doyoung had forced Jaehyun to.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday morning sneaks up on the rest of them rather quickly before they can even comprehend. Time flies by quickly these days for Donghyuck, he isn’t sure why exactly, but he doesn’t ponder too much about it. It was an easy week, which he knows feels off, but he’s been trying hard to bite that heavy feeling away. Instead, he focuses on two important things this Saturday. Yuta and Sicheng’s birthday passed just a few days ago and today, the 31st, Taeyong wants to throw something for them at their beatdown warehouse that located across the town.

Donghyuck doesn’t know what exactly Taeyong is planning or who he’s inviting, if he’s even inviting anyone at all. All he knows it that he’s meant to be there in support and love, which he will do regardless if Taeyong forced him or not. He admires Yuta too much and Sicheng isn’t a bad hyung to be around, he enjoys their company. So he fishes money from where he can, not daring to ask his mother, and goes to the gas station to buy Sicheng and Yuta’s favorite chocolate bar as a small gift. He also makes sure to pick up a new pack of cigarettes for himself, planning to share one with the birthday boys with good intentions.

He’s out of the gas station fast, stuffing his hands in his leather jacket after he pops a cheap chocolate lollipop in his mouth. He has the bag hanging on his arm, his music blasting through his earbuds as he looks down at the way his black and white sneakers get dirtier on the path to the warehouse. He was supposed to be there at 7 o’clock but his mother had stumbled in with an unknown man into their tiny apartment. First, he had to make sure his mother wasn’t too drunk—she was just buzzed—and then he made sure to lock his room door and linger around to observe the man his mother was with before they disappeared into her room. On his way out, he memorized the man’s license plate just in case, he’d learned from past experiences to never take anything with a grain of salt.

It takes about twenty minutes walking to get to the warehouse from the gas station because it’s on the other side of town. Donghyuck checks his time and notes that it’s getting close to 9 o’clock, so he makes his way to the bus stop and concludes that it would be more convenient to take the night bus there instead of walking alone, across town. It’s a safer option that Donghyuck is willing to take because he really can’t be bothered by anyone tonight.

The week has been way too calm for him, it mocks him the moment a familiar expensive black car starts pulling up. The windows are down and Donghyuck catches sight of Doyoung in the driver’s seat, dark ray bans on his nose. He looks like his life is all perfectly put together but the whole town knows Doyoung’s father beats him, Donghyuck supposes it’s the reason why he’s so aggressive. He lashes out because he can with anyone else, it’s the only way Doyoung doesn’t become a broken shell of himself.

Doyoung playing some obnoxious rap song that is blaring through the base, a brown bag with a four loko probably hiding inside in one had as he drives with his other. He spots Donghyuck quickly, a twisted smirk on his lips as he pulls up, branded in his dark blue bomber jacket.

When he pulls up to the bus stop, Donghyuck notices that Mark is in the passenger seat with a drink in his hand and a scowl on his face. Yukhei’s brows are etched in confusion and he has a suspicious brown bag as well in his lap. He’s sitting in the backseat with Jungwoo, but the latter wears a nervous expression on his soft features in comparison to Yukhei’s confusion. Donghyuck pauses his music, it’s not like he can hear it from the blasting song Mark is probably playing through the aux. It’s ridiculous, seeing all four of them drinking and clad in dark blue. He sighs and shoves his earbuds away, focusing his glare on Doyoung because he knows this is going to be everything but pleasant night.

Doyoung parks the car right in front of him, signals Mark to turn down the music and pulls off his shades like he runs things. He’s got a look in his eye that doesn’t mean anything good, so Donghyuck braces himself for the insults. “What’s a little grade 11 Greaser doing out so late on our part of town?” He asks in a baby tone, taking a gulp from his drink.

Truthfully, the bus station was in the center of the town, but it was a little closer to where the Socs hung out among themselves. Doyoung’s an ass though, so Donghyuck doesn’t humor him. “I don’t know, what’s a graduate doing hanging around a bunch of grade 12s?” He bites back with a fake smile that sends the other male to shambles.

“What?” Doyoung snaps, taking a look at Donghyuck and examining him with a scoff. “Careful, there’s four of us and one of you, besides you don’t look too strong.” He says with a hint of what’s to come, Donghyuck stares him down, and he sees Yukhei shift uncomfortably from his side view.

Donghyuck knows how this can turn out but he’s never been one to let someone run him over, he has way too much pride. “How about you come find out?” He replies in a snarky tone, grabbing the lollipop stick he has in his mouth and throwing it to the ground in a threat. When Doyoung makes no move to hop out of his expensive car of the year, he raises a brow. “What? Are you scared I’ll beat your ass like Jaehyun did—“

The name is enough to trigger some rage in Doyoung, he can see it in the way his eyes intensify. Donghyuck puts down his bag and phone on the bench of the bus stop, he can barely get them out of his hands when someone grabs at his jacket. In an instant, Doyoung has Donghyuck roughly pressed against the bus stop sign, and he’s grabbing at Donghyuck’s wrists to hold him steady. Doyoung is strong, something Donghyuck will admit he didn’t expect, but he’s not that strong and he’s drunk so Donghyuck smirks at him. He lets Doyoung stare him down while he mocks and taunts him right in his face because he knows he can get out of this hold fairly easily if he wanted to. He hears the sounds of the car doors open abruptly and he knows Doyoung’s minions have come out as well to help.

“What?” Doyoung snaps once more, teeth gritting against one another.

“Don’t tell me you liked Jaehyun…” Donghyuck mutters to himself in mock disbelief, truthfully he doesn’t think that’s the case, but he’s learned to not knock every option off the table since Mark tried to kiss him.

Doyoung’s face is twisted in pure disgust at the mention of the idea, “You’ve got a lot of fucking nerve—“ He rushes out, but Donghyuck doesn’t hear him because Yukhei is slamming the car door shut, long legs rushing over.

He meets the dirty blonde’s worried eyes and Donghyuck feels a crippling feeling like Yukhei is mocking him or at least he tries to convince himself that. “Why don’t you ask Mark for tips? He’s got a thing for Greasers—“ Donghyuck shouldn’t have said that but he’s tired of how ridiculous Socs could be when some of them are actually infatuated by a Greaser.

Before Donghyuck would have thought it was just as stupid, but Mark caging him in the bathroom with hands on either sides of his face and confessing how he’s thought of Donghyuck before and kissing him. It’s wild and completely off the fucking wall to think Mark had developed something for him. He never really had any conversation with Mark, it’s always Jeno or mostly Renjun that comes and mocks him, taunting him. Jungwoo and Mark are fairly neutral but it changed after that incident where Donghyuck pushed a drunk Mark away and threatened to punch the shit out of him if he ever came close to him again with the same intentions. Perhaps in other contexts, if Mark and he weren’t who they are, Donghyuck might have fell in like with him too.

Except that isn’t this type of story because the only thing Socs and Greasers have in common are the school they go to and how hard they’d throw down to beat the shit out of one another. So he half expects the punch that comes flying to his mouth, knocking him back and making him bang his head harshly on the stop sign. Doyoung is on the floor after being pushed, so when Donghyuck comes back to reality from the pain, he notices it’s Mark who’s in front of him. He has his fist balled and a furious look in his eye that Donghyuck knows what it means. Donghyuck didn’t expect Mark to have it in himself to punch someone, but here he is, the tangy metallic taste of blood in his mouth and Mark’s knuckles red from the evident punch he threw at Donghyuck.

He doesn’t even think when he lunges towards Mark and lands a quick punch to the boy’s cheek, watching Mark’s face twist in pure pain. He stumbles in shock like he hadn’t expected Donghyuck to fight back, wrong assumption. Luck isn’t on his side though because after the first punch to Mark, Doyoung springs up from the ground and joins Mark side to tower Donghyuck. Donghyuck’s thinking fast of what to do as he wipes and the blood coming from his mouth with the back of his hand.

He’s about to go all in destructive mode and fight them head on, each at the same time, but Yukhei comes up and Donghyuck grits his teeth. He expects to be jumped at that point and mentally prepares himself but Yukhei grabs at Mark when he tries to rush forward to Donghyuck again. “Don’t, it’s not worth it…” He says in a disgusted tone when he looks at Donghyuck, but when the shorter male actually looks into Yukhei’s eyes they look sorry.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Unless you’re a scared bitch—“ He begins speaking, jolting in surprise when Yukhei grabs his collar, forcing him back a good amount of steps and roughly bringing him up.

Donghyuck’s at his tippy toes now, anger bubbling in him at Yukhei’s height and advantage. They lock eyes and there’s still that evident look of worry in Yukhei’s eyes, “Please stop…” He says quietly between them, it’s silent to the ears of the others but Donghyuck hears the desperation closely.

“Stay out of it—“ Donghyuck preps himself to push the other boy off of him, but he makes the mistake of looking into the taller boy’s eyes.

Yukhei looks super worried, watching the blood come from Donghyuck’s mouth in shock almost. “You’re already bleeding a lot Donghyuck and I’m worried—“

The shorter boy grabs Yukhei’s wrists, the ones on his jacket collar and roughly pushes them away. He doesn’t remove his eyes from Yukhei’s for one moment, “Why do you fucking care?” He hisses back between them.

“Donghyuck, I don’t want them to hurt you... this isn’t right.” Yukhei says in a harsh whisper and Donghyuck rolls his eyes, before the taller boy can grab him again, Doyoung comes up with a snarky tilt of his lips.

Except Jungwoo grabs at Doyoung quickly and brings him close, “Yukhei’s right, it’s not worth it.” His tone is soft and nervous, but Doyoung notices the distress quickly.

Donghyuck notices the shift in Doyoung’s mood upon seeing Jungwoo fumbling in worry, it’s something odd he notes when Doyoung pushes the hair back to behind Jungwoo’s ear. They exchange a few words while Yukhei’s eyes remained glued to Mark, watching and making sure he doesn’t make any move towards Donghyuck. Yukhei’s back is to him, protecting him almost from Mark and Donghyuck has the chance to kick him down to the ground, but he doesn’t because the next thing they all know, there’s loud siren sounds. _Fuck_ , Donghyuck thinks as the police sound comes blaring towards them. He can’t get in trouble again or his mother would probably lock him in his room this time for good.

So he doesn’t hesitate and quickly grab his things from the bench he left them on before he takes off running. Doyoung and the rest of them are quick to hop in the car and drive out while Donghyuck sprints a good while, hiding behind some trees when the cop car finally drives completely by. He’s tailing after Doyoung’s car and Donghyuck wishes that it’s a decent cop because he knows how crooked they get when they see a Soc and money.

He sighs and leans his head back on the tree, turning his head and spitting out some blood and saliva. He’s got a cut on the inside of his mouth from his teeth tearing some skin and he knows he’ll have a bruise on the corner of his mouth soon. Taeyong isn’t going to like this or Johnny or anyone of his friends for that matter. He momentarily thinks about getting a few more of the guys and going to find Doyoung and his gang to have a few fist fights but thinks against it. He remembers Yukhei’s desperate eyes for some reason and buries that thought, stalking in the direction to the warehouse because he doesn’t want to risk running into another troublesome bunch at the bus stop.

 

 

It had taken a lot of strength and strong words to make sure Johnny or Yuta didn’t snap someone, especially a Soc, in half when Donghyuck appeared with a bruise and dry blood. Everyone had been upset, there was an uproar of worries, shouting and curses when Donghyuck stumbled in around 9 pm. Yuta was furious, absolutely fuming in rage to see him like this and Donghyuck had only sent him a wave of alright. Johnny asked if he was in pain, Donghyuck’s pride wouldn’t let him say yes until Johnny pushed at his blooming bruise with his index finger. He winced and Ten instantly pulled him aside to examine his wound, which was nothing serious, just a cut inside his mouth where he bit with his teeth and the bruise on the corner of his lips

“Who was it?” It wasn’t Taeyong who asked, but Jaehyun, as he loomed over where he and Taeyong were sitting on their beat red couch. He had his arms crossed, “Tell me everyone involved.”

Donghyuck didn’t say anything for a while, he could tell it meant nothing good with the look in Jaehyun’s eyes. The taller male made a noise of annoyance and Taeyong clicked his tongue, “Relax, Jaehyun, let Donghyuck collect his thoughts—“

“Mark punched me,” He said and the look on everyone’s eyes looked confused, which they had a right to be because Mark was one of those Socs that stayed in the background and was a bystander instead of actively participating. “He and I have been clashing a lot lately,” His this tone was quiet instead of pouring out the truth because that doesn’t do him or Mark any good.

“Who else was involved,” Jaehyun demands and Donghyuck sort of shields from his questioning eyes for some odd reason.

“Doyoung—“ Donghyuck mentions and Jaehyun physically flares up in anger, Ten has to come and lay a hand on his shoulder to relax him. “They were the two most hostile—“

“So there were more?” Sicheng raises his brow; it’s a question but it seems like he knows the answer to it by the stern look he’s giving him. Donghyuck had wished no one picked up on that, but Sicheng isn’t as dense as people make him out to be.

“Um,” Donghyuck thinks about Jungwoo and Yukhei, about how they seemed against it all, and momentarily tenses at the events occurring. He concludes that they still were no better than Doyoung or Mark, so he sighs out loud. “Yeah Yukhei grabbed me and Jungwoo was there too but—“

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun repeats like he’s expected that name, shaking his head in pure rage. “Doyoung likes dragging around that Soc…” He mutters quietly, almost like he’s reminding himself who they are and what they do.

“Yukhei,” Sicheng says, instantly both Chenle and Jaemin look intrigued by the name, it seems like they’re planning something Donghyuck isn’t sure. “He’s this new kid that joined the Socs not too long ago,” He says when their older friends look at him in a confused manner. “I knew he was going to be trouble.”

“Jungwoo and Yukhei weren’t as hostile towards me,” Donghyuck decides to remind them, but everyone shoots him a pointed look that says they’re seeing otherwise.

“I don’t care kid, that doesn't make them any different...” Johnny says curtly as he pushes at Donghyuck’s bruise lightly, getting a wince from the boy to prove a point. “Those idiotic Socs better hope I don’t catch them,” He says and Donghyuck knows he’s telling the truth from the dangerous glint in his eyes.

He sighs again, tired of the attention for once. “Enough, I’m fine, I got in a good punch.” He smirks and they all laugh, the room lighting up just a bit in mood. “Also, here’s a treat for your worries, Yuta and Sicheng hyung...” He says in a cool manner, tossing them their favorite chocolate bar, which causes his older friends to snort. “Happy birthday.”

 

* * *

 

The start of a fresh week comes easily, and when Tuesday rolls around, Donghyuck is in the library again. His bruise is a nasty blue and purple, evident that he’s been in an argument with someone and it resulted in violence. When Monday had just come, it spread fast that Donghyuck had run into some sort of trouble over the weekend. People put two and two together when they had seen Mark sporting a matching blue and purple bruise on his own cheek. Questions followed Donghyuck everywhere, but no one dared to ask him head on when he showered them in warning glares. It was a threat that no one dared to take head on—good.

So that’s how Tuesday comes about, he’s minding his own business like he’s always done, when he sees the annoyingly dark blue color of a bomber jacket appear from his peripheral view. The figure is tall, but Donghyuck doesn’t dare act like he’s seen him, he just focuses on the words in front of him. The book is opened on some random page that he can’t be bothered with, except he’s trying to focus on just that and not the intimidating tall Soc that’s making his way towards him. He knows exactly who it is and Donghyuck hates that.

The tall Soc coughs, a sharp ask for attention that Donghyuck ignores purposely. He tries to re-read the same sentence for the fifth time when the Soc sighs loudly and walks closer, this time taking the book out of Donghyuck’s hands. “What the fuck—“

“Here,” The Soc’s velvet voice fills his ears as he replaced the book with a bottle of witch hazel, his cheeks are pink from embarrassment and Donghyuck scowls at the sight. “I read online that this could help your bruise heal faster,” Yukhei says in a soft tone, passing him a silky cloth for him to use.

Donghyuck stares at him like he’s grown another head before roughly pushing the things back into Yukhei’s big hands. “I don’t need that,” He says stubbornly, turning on his heels and stalking away. His pride is hurt and he doesn’t want to admit that the thought was nice.

Yukhei grabs his wrist and brings him back and Donghyuck can’t help the words that get caught in his throat when the taller male turns him around to face him. They’re dangerously close and Yukhei is looming over him with a sincere look in his eyes. He’s too handsome for his own good and Donghyuck hates how he’s come to terms with that bit of information. It’s especially dangerous how Yukhei’s eyes are glued intensely to his own, something in them telling Donghyuck to stay and forgive him. He doesn’t understand any of it because Yukhei doesn’t need to feel sorry towards him or any ounce of worry, yet Donghyuck can read it so clearly in his eyes.

“I’m sorry about Mark and Doyoung, I didn’t know things would escalate so quickly and what I said—“ Yukhei is rambling, tightening his hold on Donghyuck’s wrist but it’s not insufferable yet.

“You don’t owe me an apology,” Donghyuck hisses as he roughly rips his wrist from Yukhei’s hold. “What you saw on Saturday is what has always been happening. You don’t have to feel sorry for me, I can take care of myself.” He deadpans with a narrowed look.

Yukhei sighs and looks down at their shoes, staring at the contrast of his brand new vans and Donghyuck’s old, dirty ripped sneakers. He smiles subconsciously at it, reminding him exactly of the difference between them that he can’t help but not care about. “I just wanted you to know that I didn’t mean what I said,” He breathes out before looking up and locking eyes with Donghyuck again. “I know you can take care of yourself,” The tone he uses makes Donghyuck feel things, it sounds like he admires him for that.

“Good, glad we had this talk,” Donghyuck replies in a dry tone, rolling his eyes.

Yukhei doesn’t say anything and instead pushes the witch hazel and cloth back in Donghyuck’s hands, “I’ll try and make sure they don’t mess with you—“

“You don’t have to do anything—“

“I want to do it,” Yukhei breathes out and the tone of his voice surprises Donghyuck. He doesn’t know what it means but what he does know is that it sounds crazy and—dangerous. It’s soft and promising, something Donghyuck is incredibly afraid of.

“We’re not friends, Yukhei, so... fuck off.” He says, and he had meant for the words to come out harsh but they don’t. He sounds like he’s trying to let the other male down gently, but Yukhei only sends him a smile that doesn’t reach its full potential.

“How can something so mean come from someone so beautiful?” He suddenly whispers, staring intensely at the way Donghyuck purses his lips and widens his eyes at the comment.

Donghyuck can’t help the scandalous look he sends the other boy, “Do you even know what you’re saying?”

Yukhei snorts at that, “Most people would say thank you but I realize you’re not most people.” There’s something very off and intimate about that and it doesn’t settle well with Donghyuck’s stomach or heart.

“Leave me alone, Yukhei or—“

“I know, sorry...” He smiles with a huff of innocent laughter following before nodding his head to himself. “I’ll see you in class, Donghyuck.” Yukhei says and the last thing Donghyuck remembers when he disappears is the charming smile he sent him when he turned back to look at him.

 

* * *

 

 Donghyuck gets to his English class rather late the next day, not bothering to notice the disapproving look in his teacher’s eyes when he does. He goes to the back where is seat is and takes his spot quickly, pulling out his notebook from his backpack in attempt to actually do some work today. He pulls out a pen and looks forward towards the teacher, but he can’t help but notice the empty seat in the front. It’s usually occupied by a tall, obnoxious kid named Yukhei, but strangely he’s not here today and he doesn’t see the boy at all throughout the day. Before he can stop himself, Donghyuck wonders about Yukhei’s absence all day.

 

* * *

 

“Funny, huh?” Jaemin says in a tilt of his lips while Chenle laughs at how he accidentally fell from the bench. “You’re amused, huh?” He asks again and when Chenle nods his head in mid laughter, Jaemin grabs the back of his neck and puts him in a headlock.

Sicheng snorts at the pair while Chenle whines at him in mandarin to get Jaemin off of him. “You deserve it,” He replies back in their mother tongue, shaking his head when Chenle pretends to cough like Jaemin is actually doing any harm.

Donghyuck is has one earbud in, watching them as he takes a bite of his sandwich. Jaemin catches his eyes and his friend smiles, releasing Chenle and giving a look. “Have you been bothered by anyone lately?” He asks and the question would be casual if it wasn’t for the evident glint in Jaemin’s eyes that something happened.

“No?” He questions back, squinting his eyes at the boy. “What did you do, Jaemin?” Donghyuck puts his sandwich down and looks and the boy with a narrowed look. All his friend does is smile obnoxiously, flashing his perfectly straight pearly whites.

“We took care of some business,” Chenle pipes in then and Sicheng sends him a look that makes him quiet down.

Donghyuck sighs and pulls his earbud down, slamming it down on the table as he looks at his friends. “Didn’t I say I can take care of myself?” He repeats and he’s not really mad, just annoyed that no one will listen to him.

“It’s not that we know you can’t,” Sicheng shrugs as he turns to look at him. “Yuta and Johnny didn’t like the idea of letting it go that easily, I promised Jaehyun we would take care of it too—“ Donghyuck should have known, his friends never take any Soc with a grain of salt.

“So what did you guys do exactly?” He asks.

“Just what they did but harder,” Jaemin says with a smirk, eyes too chill on the fact that he probably punched the shit out of a guy. “Chenle and I took care of Mark…” His tone is casual and Donghyuck rolls his eyes because he had figured that much.

“I think Jaehyun went to look for Jungwoo, Yuta and Johnny ran into Doyoung,” Sicheng has a satisfied look on, yawing in pleasure as he recalls the events. “I took care of Yukhei, so yesterday was a tiring day for the Socs.” He said with a smirk that could challenge Jaemin’s.

It clicks in Donghyuck’s head then, why Yukhei had been absent from class. He hadn’t seen him all day yesterday and he had wondered why since the taller male liked to bother him when it was just them two. “What did you do?” He repeats and he makes sure to sound monotone, like he’s not curious.

“If they hit you, we got them two times as harder.” Jaemin replies with a shrug, picking at his food again in disinterest. “It’s what they deserve for—“

“Wait, I just remembered I forgot to turn in my English paper.” He sighs out loud, shaking his head at himself and Jaemin scowls at him for cutting him off. “I’ll see you guys later, I got to do this right now and hope my teacher accepts it.” Donghyuck chuckles, grabbing his backpack and swinging over his shoulders. He pushes his food towards the middle of the table and sends his friends a smile, “Eat up, kids.”

Sicheng snorts but doesn’t bother him or try and tag along which is a great relief Donghyuck. He had lied about the whole paper thing and he was hoping his friends wouldn’t tag along. He had heard enough from them, especially when Jaemin had mentioned what they had done. He could care less about Mark or Doyoung, but there was something that was fairly unsettling when he thought about Jungwoo and Yukhei. Although he does believe they aren’t any better for being present, they did stop the scene and help him out. They’re still Socs, but they’re definitely not as bad as anyone else in that suffocating group. Donghyuck can at least admit that, even if he’s reluctant to.

He goes towards the opposite side of the courtyard, trying to walk inside but passing by the Socs table where Renjun, Jeno, Jungwoo, Mark and Yukhei are sitting and talking. He catches Yukhei’s eyes and notices the two blooming bruises on the taller boy’s cheek bone and the corner of his mouth. They’re both on his left side of his face and he sighs to himself because he knows from experience that Sicheng has a good fist on him. He tries to convey with his eyes that he wants Yukhei to follow him, and he’s not sure if the male get’s the memo because as soon as their eyes meet, the latter looks away towards his friends. Donghyuck looks away as well because he can feel Mark’s intense gaze on him and he holds his head high until he’s inside the school building.

He waits inside by the school’s courtyard entrance he had just come from, his back leaning against the wall in anticipation. He’s staring hard in front of him that he doesn’t notice when Yukhei emerges from the doors two minutes later. “Donghyuck?” He asks when he sees the younger male waiting by the entrance.

“So this is why you were gone,” Donghyuck murmurs to himself as he hops off from leaning on the wall. He begins examining Yukhei’s bruises with his eyes and he knows they hurt, his own are still in the process of healing.

Yukhei scratches the back of his head awkwardly, “Yeah, my parents exaggerated a bit and forced me to stay home.” He tilts his head a bit to avoid Donghyuck’s judging eyes. “I’m fine though.”

“I didn’t ask,” Donghyuck says in a stone cold tone before it goes silent for a long minute.

“Um, Sicheng is kind of intimidating,” Yukhei suddenly replies with a laugh that doesn’t fit the situation at all. Donghyuck’s friend just punched him multiple times and here he is, laughing about it with Donghyuck of all people. “But I don’t blame him for what he did... and why.” He shrugs, almost like he’s reading Donghyuck’s mind.

The shorter male purses his lips, “Yeah I’m not here to say sorry...” Donghyuck trails off a bit too coldly and Yukhei raises a brow at him.

“Then what are you here for?” He asks and Donghyuck hates how he sounds smug for no fucking reason.

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything for a short moment before sighing and grabbing his backpack, shuffling through it. He sets it down and pulls out the witch hazel and Yukhei’s cloth, tossing it into the taller boy’s big hands like he had once down to him. Yukhei stares at his own witch hazel and cloth in his hands that Donghyuck had placed there. He looks down with a smile to himself, and then back at Donghyuck with something odd in his eyes. The latter only rolls his own and Yukhei chuckles, grabbing his own backpack and putting the things safely inside.

“I thought we weren’t friends,” Yukhei has an annoyingly pretty smirk on his annoyingly pretty fucking lips, and Donghyuck raises a brow at him to let him know that he can’t take him serious.

“We’re not,” Donghyuck cuts any fantasies Yukhei had about being friends with the Greaser. In no way was that possible, Taeyong would probably kick him out and he’s not sure what Yukhei’s gang leader would do but he supposes it can as equally punishing. “I was just returning your shit,” He says.

“Did you use it at all?” Yukhei asks and Donghyuck did in fact pat his bruise late at night, but he refuses to let the taller boy know that simple detail.

He shoots Yukhei a deadpanned look, “No because it seemed pointless.” He lies through his teeth but from the look Yukhei is giving him, he knows very well the bottle had been opened and the cloth had been used. For some reason, he doesn’t bring it up to Donghyuck.

Yukhei grabs at his chest in a dramatic manner, “Ouch, that a hurt a little, Lee.” He says with that same smile he hand once used when Donghyuck had told him they weren’t friends in the library.

“I don’t care,” Donghyuck says before he goes around Yukhei and ignores the look on his face because he’s not lying, he really couldn’t give a shit.

Donghyuck didn’t stick around to see the hurt expression Yukhei wore or the open of his mouth as he tried to say something but nothing would come out. Donghyuck had did what his conscious told him too and that was the end of the deed, there was no point in staying and chit chatting with the Soc. Besides, even if it was empty and they were inside, he didn’t want to risk anyone seeing them and starting a ruckus of mess. He holds his head high and walks away. Yukhei doesn’t bother him after that for the rest of the week or the others to come in November, Donghyuck tries not to think too long or hard about it.

 

* * *

 

“Hi…” A deep voice breathes behind Donghyuck’s ear one night when he’s out. He knows exactly who it is, the owner of that deep velvet tone can’t be no other than Wong Yukhei. “Nice seeing you here,” He chuckles softly.

Donghyuck curses his lucky or just fate in general for this unexpected run in. He shouldn’t even be here, but the guys went to the drive in movies tonight and his mother is sick, so he went to the local store to pick up her medicine. Son of the year, he would muse but he’s always had some sort of bad karma, especially when Yukhei stands next to him and flashes a smile. Donghyuck doesn’t bother to look at him, just holds the medicine bag tighter at his side lock his eyes at the bag of chips he came here for. Yukhei won’t stop staring at him, calling for his attention that Donghyuck refuses to give him.

“Are you sick?” Are Yukhei’s next words, the tone of a worried man stuck to each word as he trains his eyes on the bag in Donghyuck’s fists. He looks back up with a sour look, “You never bundle up too—“ He sounds like he’s scolding Donghyuck as if they’re close, which they’re not.

The shorter male finally snaps a tight look at him that makes the words die down within Yukhei. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and turns back to the bag of chips and grabbing some random blue bag before turning away from Yukhei and leaving for the counter. He’s not sure what goes on through Yukhei’s head, if anything really does process in there, but the taller boy follows after him to the cashier counter. Donghyuck puts the things on the counter and ignores the way Yukhei is pretending to look at keychains by the cashier counter next to him.

“10.67$ young man,” The cashier says and he sends him a curt look, eyeing his leather jacket with a ‘Hyuck’ stitched just below the right collar. He knows they have a bit of a reputation, but he doesn’t want to feed into that stereotype unless he really needs to.

He slams eleven crumpled dollars on the counter before rolling his eyes again and grabbing his things. The cashier calls out for his change, but Donghyuck sticks him the middle finger, not bothering to look back at him or Yukhei. He instead steps out of the damn corner store and into the cool wind of late November. He licks his dry lips and pulls down his dark shades although it’s evening and the sun is tumbling down to dark. He’s had a bit of a day, so he sighs out and reaches blindly in his pocket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and his skull lighter.

When Yukhei comes out of the corner store, Donghyuck has just finished lightening up his cigarette. The taller boy pauses and looks visibly shocked to see the tiny death stick pressed to Donghyuck’s lips. “I didn’t know you smoked…” Yukhei says softly, almost like he’s taking notes on the younger male’s habits.

Donghyuck leans against a random parking pole just outside of the corner store. He has his shades on, one hand in his pocket as the grocery bag hands on his forearm. He pulls the cigarette from his lips and blows out softly, turning his head and pushing it in Yukhei’s direction. The taller boy takes a step back and sweats at the air like that will do anything, Donghyuck can’t help but smirk at that. He taps lightly at his cigarette and watches the ashes fall away, being carried by the cool fall weather.

“Bad habit I picked up from Johnny,” He says simply, unsure about why he’s musing Yukhei along for a conversation.

It’s out of his character to even respond and hold a conversation with someone like Yukhei, but they’re not on school grounds. Perhaps it’s also the fact that Yukhei doesn’t have the annoyingly ugly bomber jacket, but a simple black sweater with a rapper’s face on it. He looks obnoxiously handsome in anything he wears and Donghyuck rolls his eyes for a third time that day, this time to himself for nothing.

Yukhei hums softly to let Donghyuck know he’s listening, “I have an uncle that died from lung cancer, so I don’t really like smoking.” He opens up just a bit and Donghyuck couldn’t really give a fuck except he kinda does in the way that he stops himself from blowing his smoke in Yukhei’s direction.

If the taller male notices Donghyuck’s shift of smoke, he doesn’t say anything about it. “That guy was kind of an asshole…” Yukhei starts awkwardly and Donghyuck turns to him them, holding his cigarette between his index and middle finger as he uses his thumb to push up his glasses to rest on his head.

“So what?” Donghyuck breathes out in a bored tone, sending Yukhei an unamused pair of eyes.

“I just felt like that was really rude, I don’t know…” He looks like he’s itching to say something so the smaller male only shrugs and sucks in the nicotine through his mouth. “I just didn’t like it, I had to say something—“

Donghyuck pulls out his cigarette and shoots Yukhei a rough look, his annoyance is rising and the taller male can visibly see it. “Thanks but I don’t need you to stick up for me, especially when I don’t really give a fuck.” He bites back sarcastically, the smoke slipping through his lips when he does. He doesn’t even try to keep the smoke away from Yukhei’s direction because he’s already annoyed him.

“I know that,” The latter replies with a sigh, eyes tired and shoulders slumped a bit.

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Donghyuck snaps back before sucking once more on his cigarette and dropping it to the floor, twisting his sneaker over it so that the ashes light out.

He doesn’t stick around more than he should, instead passing the parking lot and starting his walk back home. Usually he takes the bus, but he needs time for the smell of smoke to wear off and to clear his head a bit. He can barely make it past a few parking spots when Yukhei runs up to catch him, Donghyuck sort of expect that mess.

“Let me give you a ride home—“

“No thanks,” Donghyuck replies back, stuffing his hands back into his leather jacket pockets and letting the cool wind bite any color from his cheeks.

Yukhei makes a noise of annoyance, “You’re already sick and walking in this weather won’t—“

“I’m not sick, this is for my mom.” Donghyuck turns back and looks at him over his shoulder, shaking his head in disdain to see that Yukhei is indeed trailing after him.

“It’s getting late too, and the walk is probably long…” Yukhei reasons, but Donghyuck isn’t listening to him much because the tips of his ears are freezing. “I know you’re cold, Donghyuck, just come and I promise I won’t say anything about this to anyone.” He says once more behind him and Donghyuck closes his eyes tight, gritting his teeth.

He turns around, cheeks flushed and jaw clenched. “Take me straight home, if you try anything I’m beating the shit out of you.” He warns with slit eyes, Yukhei smiles softly at the empty threat but shakes his head in agreement anyway.

“This way,” Yukhei says with a smirk as he leads Donghyuck back to the parking lot where a nice, white car of the year is parked.

Yukhei presses the button on the car, watching it pre-start before they even get close to it. He opens the passenger’s door for Donghyuck and flashes a smile when the younger male grumbles, but gets in anyway. Yukhei shuts his door and walks over the front of the car, the bright headlights flashing at him and Donghyuck tries not to watch him. The taller boy slides into the driver’s seat and sighs out, shivering a bit from going to cold to warm. He flashes Donghyuck another smile, this time showing teeth as he adjusts the temperature and turns the warm air at Donghyuck in a nice gesture to warm him.

The younger boy doesn’t say anything, just turns his head away from Yukhei and towards the window, slipping on his seat belt. “Go right and on the third, turn right again…”He says simply when Yukhei has pulled out of the parking lot and onto the streets.

“Do you want to listen to some music?” Yukhei asks softly, one hand on the steering wheel as he moves his other hand over his touch radio screen.

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything, just lay his head on his hand with his elbow propped on the door’s rest. He’s staring out the window, trying to let the taller boy know he doesn’t want to converse because something about being in a warm space with Yukhei doesn’t feel right. They’re not close enough to be touching, but he can hear the small hums or breaths Yukhei makes and the thought is nerving. He doesn’t want to think much, but it’s sort of hard when Yukhei is always pushing at his thoughts with his pretty fucking face and alluring eyes.

He is physically surprised at the music that fills the car, Donghyuck can’t help and shoot Yukhei wide eyes. “You like them?” He questions with a suspicious look.

Yukhei hums, his cheeks flushing as he catches Donghyuck studying him. “They’re my favorite alternative band,” He coughs lightly, the blush creeping up to his ears when he sees the way Donghyuck’s mood shifts. “I saw them live last summer, they came to my old city.”

“Cool,” Donghyuck breathes out mostly to himself, but Yukhei hears it and smiles softly to himself. “Turn left at the light,” He says, this time with less of a bored tone. “They’re my favorite band too…” He clears his throat , deciding to add that in and he hates the way he looks up at Yukhei, catching the smirk on the taller boy’s lips.

“Yeah?” Yukhei says, eyes focused on the road before reaching out blindly and turning the music up a bit more when a new song from the band comes on. “This is my favorite song from their new album...have you listened to their new album?”

“Haven’t had time,” Donghyuck replies back, leaning into the seat and staring ahead at the lights of the sky and cars.

Yukhei hums and turns to watch Donghyuck for a brief moment when they’re at a stop light. “Listen to this one, it’s nice and slow.” He says intensely before stepping off the breaks and driving.

 _We were too close to the stars_  
_I never knew somebody like you, somebody_  
_Falling just as hard_  
_I’d rather lose somebody than you use somebody_

Donghyuck closes his eyes and listens to the chorus, nodding his along to the soft beat. He likes it a lot, he’s always loved their music but for some reason hearing it on a night drive sounds way better. He motions Yukhei to turn to the right when he gets closer to light, not speaking over the music once, letting it all soak in.

The song ends and another one from the album starts right after, Yukhei turns to look at Donghyuck with expected eyes. “Did you like it?” He asks and he almost sounds shy.

Donghyuck nods his head, eyes light and peaceful as someone would be when they’ve heard a nice slow song that has made them feel thirty times lighter. “I really liked it…” He trails off and he can’t help the small smile on his lips, “I always thought you were a trap music kind of guy.”

Yukhei laughs and turns the corner to some apartments that Donghyuck calls home. “It varies but not really, I really like indie music.” He shrugs his shoulders and shots eyes at Donghyuck to ask him where to go.

“Turn around this curve and I’ll tell you when to stop.” He answers helpfully and he notices the way Yukhei slows down in driving to stay longer in the car, but it’s probably because he doesn’t want to miss Donghyuck’s apartment. “I should listen to the whole album.”

“Please do,” Yukhei says with a soft smile and he looks like he wants to say something, but holds it back because Donghyuck doesn’t look annoyed or pissed and he doesn’t want to foul the other boy’s mood.

“Stop here,” Donghyuck says and Yukhei turns to look at the apartment number the latter is pointing to. Apartment 127, Yukhei notes it for later use.

Yukhei coughs lightly and turns to look at Donghyuck, “If they come to the city again...we should drive out to see them.” He offers, cheeks flushing again and eyes suddenly too wide and intense for Donghyuck’s liking.

There’s a soft song from the album playing in the background and Donghyuck can’t help but lose himself a bit in the great music and Yukhei’s soft eyes. He hates it, so he rips himself from the enchanting look and grabs his bag. “Not likely,” He says in a curt tone, “We’re not friends.” He says rather coldly before opening the door and shutting it behind himself, not bearing to look at the hurt expression look on Yukhei’s face as he rushes to his apartment to hide for some reason he can’t figure out.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck is leaning against a tree in early December, watching the grey skies eat up it’s prey as he sits under the shade with the cool breeze swimming through his hair. He has black knitted gloves on for the cold, his blue jean jacket wrapped around his body, a black turtleneck wrapped around him warmly. He’s listening to one of his favorite songs, his psychology book in the lap of his ripped jeans that are cuffed at the ankle as he sits crisscrossed. There’s an apple in his hand as he focuses on what he’s reading, but he’s mostly just looking at the pictures and making sense of what he can before his exam next period.

It’s a calm lunch break and Donghyuck finds it off but he knows Jaemin and Chenle use this hour to hop the fence and go buy snacks at the local gas station before anyone finds out. Sicheng always goes missing around this time, probably to keep somewhere by himself like Donghyuck does, so he doesn't ever go looking for the Greaser. He likes his space and he’s sure Sicheng does too, besides he’s trying to get some things done before Jaemin and Chenle comes back to bother him.

The peace lasts only for thirty minutes into the lunch break when someone takes a seat next to him on the grass, and he expects it to be Sicheng but the figure looked bigger in his peripheral vision. He turns his head and he has to scoot away when he realizes how close he and Yukhei are, their eyes matching each other's level. He almost chokes on his apple, but he calms down and shuts his book a bit harshly, ripping his earbuds from his ear and shooting Yukhei a pointed look. The taller male looks calm, but something in his eyes are evident that he had snapped.

“You looked lonely,” Is the first thing that comes out of Yukhei’s mouth and Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him like he’s said something incredibly offensive.

“Well I’m not,” He fires back and Yukhei looks a little surprised at his tone of attitude like they hadn’t had a moment in his car two weeks ago. Donghyuck has been doing a good job at avoiding Yukhei since then but the taller boy is like a virus that comes when you least expect it.

“Do you want some company?” He asks instead with that same optimistic smile like he’s not already sitting next to Donghyuck. “Or maybe we could—“

“What the hell do you want?” He snaps instead and he supposes it’s better to be straightforward with people like Yukhei or else they’ll never get it through their thick ego. “I don’t know if your little friends put you up to this but—“

“I don’t get it,” Yukhei suddenly cuts him off, genuine confusion etched on his handsome face and he looks down at his lap in wonder. “We have a moment, but right after you turn to such an asshole.” He squints his eyes at Donghyuck with a hurt expression that catches the smaller male off guard.

“We don’t have a moment, you’re just—“ Donghyuck is quick to rush out with a look of disapproval.

“Is this that whole Soc/Greaser thing?” Yukhei asks and he has a look of distress that look Donghyuck reads so easily. “Why do you guys hate each other so much?” He questions, hoping to find some answers.

It’s not a deep question, but it’s something that runs deep within Donghyuck. He has asked himself before too, but he supposes this goes way back, probably before the whole money and discrimination thing. Some of them aren’t as blessed as Socs, and it’s just down right sickening how money is the main reason why they’re polar opposites. If Socs weren’t such fucking bastards, perhaps they could be friends, but he knows that will never happen because prejudice is high and stabbing Greasers right in the fucking back. All the Socs Donghyuck have met are egoistic assholes that take advantage of the weak, they drink and throw money around at people’s faces because they can and Donghyuck hates it. Money speaks many languages, and superiority is one of them.

“I don’t know if you’re playing like a fool or if Jungwoo didn’t inform you—“He starts instead, tucking his book away in his backpack and standing up in annoyance from giving up his spot. “—but Socs and Greasers can never be friends, and I’m just going to mind my own business so I suggest you do that too or someone is going to knock the shit out of you—again.” Donghyuck is honest, he’s always been and he’s never going to stop.

He follows Donghyuck and stands as well, now looking down at him. “Who made that stupid rule?” Yukhei says in disbelief, shaking his head at the younger male.

“Your very little group of friends did,” Donghyuck says in a hiss now before shooting Yukhei a pointed look. “I couldn’t give a fuck about who and what, but your asshole friends you just migrated to do give a fuck about who and what they hang around with. So in other words, Socs are economically driven assholes who don’t fit with Greasers.” He snaps and turns away to leave but somehow Yukhei is quick to grab his wrist.

“So that’s the reason…” Yukhei trails off like he’s still not following along and it annoys the shit out of Donghyuck because he’s not listening to him, another thing Socs are bad at.

“It runs deep Yukhei, get used to it.” Donghyuck hisses back at the taller boy when they’re eyes meet. Greasers are no saints either, Donghyuck knows this, but he doesn’t go around getting drunk and jumping people at the bus stop for fun either.

“Just like that you and I can’t be friends...” He trails and huffs a chuckle in disbelief, releasing Donghyuck’s wrist when the shorter male stares at it with burning eyes. “That’s just fucking ridiculous don’t you think?” He snorts and it’s the first time Donghyuck has heard him use foul language. “I don’t care about how much money my friends have!”

Donghyuck wants to agree but that would be putting himself on the same level as Yukhei and he can’t do that. “I said it’s more than that, it’s just prejudice and the fact that your gang are assholes who like to jump my friends.” He squares his shoulders then, realizing who he’s talking to and what Socs have done to him. “So I suggest you let this sink in because I’m being nice, if Sicheng or Jaemin catch you, they won’t hesitate to—“

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” Yukhei says as he stares down at Donghyuck. “You and I have had a decent conversation and we even bonded over music, so I know—” It’s like he’s trying to find excuses to prove to Donghyuck that it’s ok, when it’s clearly not ever going to be ok.

“Listen Soc,” Donghyuck says the word, adding a nasty tone that makes Yukhei furrowed his brows in offence at the discrimination it held. “The moment you started hanging around Jungwoo and his friends of privilege fuckers, you cut any room for us to be acquaintances.” He’s being brutally honest because he’s getting tired of always repeating himself to deaf ears.

“Don’t you all think this is childish?” Yukhei asks and has the audacity to laugh in Donghyuck’s face like it’s all a joke.

Perhaps Yukhei doesn’t know the countless times Chenle limped home from getting jumped or the time Jaemin got hit with a beer bottle because this Soc’s girlfriend had a crush on him. Yukhei doesn’t know about the times Sicheng got into fist fights because a Soc spit on him or how Donghyuck was picked on because of the little money he had in his pockets. It’s a mess out here, a cruel reality of how assholes like the Socs abuse people because of the number in their bank accounts. Prejudice reeks heavily in this town and Donghyuck is no stranger to the bully of it. He isn’t just looked down by Socs but the people from this unforgiving small town. Perhaps Yukhei doesn’t know because he hasn’t been here long, but that still doesn’t excuse how he had seen it first hand just two months ago when he was almost jumped by Yukhei’s very friends.

“Tell that to your idiotic buddies,” Donghyuck spits out, anger bubbling in him as he stalks up to Yukhei. He’s much more taller, but Donghyuck is firm and won’t back down regardless of how tall Yukhei is. “I’m sorry we all don’t have a stable income we can slap people around with, guess we’re the scum that lucked out, huh?” He stabs his words with venom that the taller male looks offended by.

“Money isn’t everything—“ Yukhei starts in frustration, noticing the way Donghyuck shakes his head at him and stares at the bomber jacket he’s wearing. “Fuck, can’t you believe me when I say that I won’t be like that? I know everyone has shit going on... what if we’re no different from you guys?” He says and his voice sounds desperate, but Donghyuck isn’t paying attention to him at all, just staring at the blue jacket.

The shorter male sighs heavily and looks away from the jacket, “I’m leaving because I’m super close to punching the shit out of you,” Donghyuck confesses before sending a dagger at Yukhei with his eyes. “I can’t lay a finger on you because the school is on your side, Soc, but say this same bullshit outside of these grounds and—“

Yukhei is getting upset now, Donghyuck can see it in his face as he continues to threaten him. The taller boy doesn’t let him finish him sentence because he quickly takes off his jacket in the beginning of December, cheeks red from the cold and blonde hair falling over his pretty face. He makes sure to hold eye contact with Donghyuck when he throws the blue jacket on the ground, roughly and uncaring of anything. The shorter male watches him for a second as Yukhei heaves, chest puffing out and standing there with his hands balled into fists. He has nothing but a plain, dark grey v-neck shirt, standing in front of Donghyuck with his blue jacket on the ground by the mud and grass.

His hair is covering his eyes a bit but he knows they’re intense, Donghyuck admits that he looks deadly handsome like that, cheeks red and lips parted in frustration. “Happy?” Yukhei asks and his voice is rough, deep and evidently pissed off. Donghyuck hates how attractive it sounds in the middle of fall.

“No,” Donghyuck replies stubbornly, but his tone is less spiteful as before and his eyes are locked with Yukhei’s. He’s watching the other boy’s every move, trying his best to analyze him and the situation but his mind is running in circles.

Yukhei takes a daring step then, stepping on his jacket on purpose with not a care for it. “Now?” He asks and the moment Donghyuck looks up, Yukhei swallows him whole.

Donghyuck had expected it, and he knew he waited for it the moment Yukhei sat next to him by the tree, when they were merely inches away. Yukhei’s eyes are shut tight and his hands are on either side of Donghyuck’s neck. They’re cold and they sent shivers down his body, but Yukhei warms him up quickly with his lips on his. One hand slides up to cup Donghyuck’s cheek and push his head slightly to the side so Yukhei can push harder into the kiss. He nibbles lightly at Donghyuck’s bottom lips and the shorter male gasps, opening up a bit to welcome the devil. Donghyuck has his eyes shut firmly too, black gloved hands balled in rage at how great of a kisser Yukhei is and how he’s actually doing this.

The moment is ruined though when Donghyuck realizes that they’re actually doing this and in public too. He roughly punches Yukhei’s chest, forcefully pushing him back and the look on Yukhei’s face is startled. Donghyuck looks around in alert and notices that the field is lonely, no one is outside. He bites his lip and it’s the first time he’s been nervous about anything really, it’s all Yukhei’s fault.

“It’s cold outside, everyone is inside…” Yukhei says comfortingly, like he’s trying to let Donghyuck know it’s ok when it’s clearly fucking not. They don’t know what the fuck they’re doing and for a moment they forgot who they are. “Besides, lunch hour ended ten minutes ago.” He staring at Donghyuck’s lips once again.

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything, he knows his cheeks are flushed and his lips are swollen with Yukhei’s passionate kiss. The taller male’s eyes look determined again as he steps forward, but Donghyuck stops him with a firm hand on his chest. “Stop, you’re… out of your fucking mind.” He says but it comes out weaker than he had hoped for.

Yukhei licks his now cold lips and shoots Donghyuck a hard look. “Just tell me honestly Donghyuck, did you hate it?” He’s trying hard to sound tough but Donghyuck knows that’s just a facade, he can see right through him.

“That doesn’t matter, dumbass—“

“It does, I don’t ever want to do anything you don’t want…” Yukhei says in a worried tone. “Did you hate it or not,” He snaps out of pure embarrassment and Donghyuck thinks it’s almost like he couldn't believe he did that himself as well.

“What do you think, idiot?” Donghyuck fires back, sticking his head up high. Yukhei looks like he’s going to move closer again and Donghyuck sends him a hard look. It’s times like this that he hates how honest he is, “I kissed you back, didn’t I—“

“What’s the problem here?” Jaemin’s voice suddenly shoots both Yukhei and Donghyuck up in alarm. He had Chenle trailing after him with the same glare in his eye as they witness how close Yukhei is hovering over Donghyuck.

Yukhei takes a step back, staring at the two boys that had just come back from jumping the fence for lunch hour. “Is he bothering you again, Donghyuck? Do you want us to call Sicheng?” Chenle says, staring Yukhei down for a moment.

“No, I got it taken care of.” He says in a harsh tone and it’s then that Jaemin and Chenle look down to see Yukhei’s bomber jacket thrown on the floor, footprints on them that are from Yukhei himself trying to get closer but they don’t need to know that. “Let’s go before someone comes,” Donghyuck says in a tight tone, not meeting Yukhei’s eyes.

Jaemin and Chenle don’t question him, but Jaemin does spit on Yukhei’s bomber jacket on his walk away while Chenle steps all over it. Donghyuck can't help the cringe he gives Yukhei, but the older male’s eyes are not mad at all, only simply saying that this isn’t over. Donghyuck agrees, they’ve got a lot to discuss later and what he means by that is he has to cut this shit out now before it gets out of hand.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck does a well job of ignoring Yukhei for one whole week, seven days of avoiding the tall boy. Apart from the English class they have, he doesn’t see Yukhei at all and even then he makes sure not to bore holes into the boy’s back or he knows Yukhei will feel it. He either rushes out of the class in order to avoid Yukhei following him or he doesn’t attend class at all on some days he can afford to skip. He knows very well that Yukhei knows he’s avoiding him, so he can feel the taller boy stare him down desperately every time he walks by in the courtyard or hallway with Jaemin, Chenle or Sicheng.

Yukhei has gotten a bit restless, he knows it well, but he gets almost scared when Sicheng brings it up one afternoon they’re having lunch in the courtyard. He tells Donghyuck that he had noticed Yukhei has been staring him down every chance he gets to, the younger boy only shrugs his shoulders the best he can. Jaemin and Chenle pipe in that they had seen Donghyuck talking to Yukhei a week ago and Sicheng asks if Donghyuck wants him to take of the taller boy again. Sicheng goes off to say that people like Yukhei use their height to their advantage, trying to belittle people that are physically smaller. Donghyuck disagrees, but he doesn’t dare say that.

In the end, Donghyuck argues that it was a simple argument that he handled well. He goes off to say that if anyone is going to end up hurt, it’s going to be Yukhei because Donghyuck won’t let him land a fist on him. Sicheng, Jaemin and Chenle laugh and pat him on the back for his confidence. Donghyuck smiles, but doesn’t let it reach all the way because he can’t be so sure, if Yukhei won’t hurt him that is.

“Don’t leave,” Yukhei suddenly snaps him away from his thoughts, causing Donghyuck to jump and slam the book in his hands closed. He turns around and catches sight of the beautiful boy, dark brown hair falling across his forehead and the ugly bomber jacket on. “You’ve been avoiding me,” He says in a accusing tone.

Donghyuck lifts his chin high and placed the book back in its rightful spot, walking past Yukhei and down the aisle of the library. “Yeah I have, I thought you would get the hint.” He says sourly, not turning back to see the taller boy.

Yukhei sighs behind him and drastically reaches to grab Donghyuck’s wrist, causing the boy to halt in his steps. The hold isn’t strong at all, just soft and pleading, it makes Donghyuck turn around. “I know I shouldn’t have done that and I’m sorry for just coming on to you…” Yukhei sounds desperate and upset with himself, he’s visibly conflicted and Donghyuck sees himself in his scared eyes. “I’m...I don’t think I can get over it or act like it never happened…”

Donghyuck can feel how pure and frightened Yukhei is, so he softly twists his wrist away from Yukhei’s hold. Something is very different with him, Donghyuck knows and he while he thinks it may be physical attraction, it runs more deep than that. Yukhei is the only Soc Donghyuck has let be around him for so long without doing something drastic by now. The taller boy isn’t an asshole, he has showed his interest in Donghyuck since day one and he has tried his best to vouch for him. He isn’t Mark, while the other Soc isn’t much of an asshole either, he’s quiet and follows along with what his other dumbass friends ask him to do. Yukhei has proved to not be violent, neither has Mark except for the one time Donghyuck taunted him, yet they’re so different. He doesn’t want to mock Yukhei, he doesn’t want to punch Yukhei for what he did, he doesn’t want Yukhei to leave either.

Donghyuck likes him back and that scares the utter shit out of him.

“Why…” Donghyuck replies in a desperate tone then, he’s always been so cold, so monotone and bored but he can’t help the whine in his tone. “Why couldn’t you just follow the rules?” He asks again, letting his lisp slip through in a time of pure anxiety and annoyance.

Yukhei looks down at his nice black vans before looking back up at Donghyuck with a soft smile, “I’m a bit stubborn.” He replies with a flush on his cheeks that makes Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“You’re crazy,” Donghyuck says and watches the way Yukhei takes a step closer. He reaches out to push a few strands of hair away from Donghyuck’s forehead, it makes the shorter male flinch. Yukhei looks hurt by that, “I’m not used to this…” Donghyuck tries to comfort the tall boy.

He’s never liked anyone like this or had someone like him back just as much. It’s all fairly new and foreign to Donghyuck, he’s never once fully thought of all this and how it would go down. He wasn’t so sure about his sexuality either, all he knew is that if he found someone attractive, they were. He never paid much attention to who they were, unless they were a Soc, but even that is out because here he is with Yukhei’s fingers through his hair. It’s a different world that Donghyuck didn’t know existed, it does things to his ego; having people like him that’s for sure.

“Pretty,” Yukhei mumbles softly to himself before removing his fingers from Donghyuck’s hair. “Are we ok now?” He asks softly and the question further makes Donghyuck’s hard facade break.

“You don’t know what you’re doing, Yukhei…” Donghyuck says once more, shaking his head at the boy in front of him. “I don’t… I’m not used to this…” He trails off again in embarrassment before coughing and shooting the other boy a rough glare. “If this is a joke, I’m killing you—“

“No,” Yukhei cuts in quickly, sliding his fingers down Donghyuck’s forearm and towards his hand. “I wouldn’t do that to anybody.” He promises and the latter can see the innocence in his eyes.

“Fucking stupid,” Donghyuck replies back a bit harshly but mostly to himself and Yukhei nods his head in agreement because they are ridiculous. “I don’t know what this is or—“

Yukhei smiles softly and interlaces their fingers, a gesture way too intimate for Donghyuck’s liking. The younger boy’s face twists in worry, so Yukhei removes his hand slowly, swallowing down his need in order for Donghyuck to receive comfort. “It’s ok, we can go at our own pace… we don’t have to explain this to anybody.”

Donghyuck likes that idea so he nods his head slowly, enjoying the way Yukhei’s smile is now thirty times brighter than when the conversation had started. He hates how different he’s become, this has always been his true self but now Yukhei has a sight of him and Donghyuck hates it. He feels a bit vulnerable, not hiding behind his shades and cigarettes, or his gang of friends. With other Socs, he can curse and threaten to end them, but Yukhei has already seen his facade slip from him and the tall boy is stomping all over it.

“I… I need your number.” Yukhei says and he has that nice, pretty flush on his cheeks that makes Donghyuck’s stomach flutter a bit.

The shorter male coughs and nods his head, pulling out his phone and handing it to Yukhei without a fight. There’s not point now, he’s already in a state of insanity, might as well go all the way instead of running. “If you blow up my phone at random times, I’ll punch you.” He threatens, trying his best to keep as much of his pride with him.

“Noted,” Yukhei chuckles in his nice velvet tone, before using Donghyuck’s phone to call his own. Yukhei’s phone vibrates in his hand and he smiles softly, ending the call and handing Donghyuck is phone back. “I promise I won’t blow you up.”

“Good,” Donghyuck replies back awkwardly, he’s unsure with what to do next and Yukhei can see it in his eyes.

“I have to get to my class, I’m already five minutes late but I’m glad we had this talk.” He bites his lip in pure nerves before he leans down quickly and plants a sweet kiss to Donghyuck’s lips. “I’ll shoot you a text,” He promise with a grin that showcases his teeth.

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything when Yukhei leaves, he simply just can’t believe he’s lost his mind. He looks around the aisle they’re in and realizes that the library is empty because everyone is in class and he sighs to himself in safety. It’s like when Yukhei is here, Donghyuck doesn’t know what reason is and what’s right or wrong. The moment the tall boy is gone, Donghyuck wants to slam his head on the shelves, grab Yukhei and throw a punch to his nose. He can’t and he won’t. Donghyuck has officially lost his mind in such a short time, it’s only been three and a half months and he’s already lost himself.

Or perhaps, Donghyuck has finally begun to figure things out for once.

 

* * *

  

“So the new diner by the square just opened up, we got to go try it out.” Taeyong says and he has that cute little smile on his lips that he always uses when he rallies the family together.

They’re all fairly busy, with Taeyong and Jaehyun working at the local mechanic shop a few blocks from their home. Johnny and Yuta both work in the city as electricians, they drive out everyday of the week to the city and rest on the weekends since the company is closed. Ten is the only one that works between the two and city, in a pharmacy as a pharmacy technician. He had taken classes in high school and he really liked it, Donghyuck admires them all for how hardworking they are.

The five of them live together in a three bedroom home. They make it work with Jaehyun getting is own room because Yuta likes sticking close to Taeyong and Johnny never leaves Ten alone for some reason. It’s nice, their tight little family. Taeyong talks about when Sicheng graduates this year he can move in with them if he wants to. Sicheng isn’t really one to show emotion, but when Taeyong mentions that, something in the boy’s eyes light up. Everyone knew Sicheng’s household was shit, with his alcoholic dad and the absences of his mom creating a void since she ran out on him. Donghyuck can see the happiness in Sicheng’s eyes when he’s with them.

Jaemin and Donghycuk still have to finish this year and start their next and last year of high school. They still have a year and a half to go, while Chenle is sitting at two years and half as a grade 10. Although they’ve grown up here, lived in this gloomy town all their lives, Taeyong wants to leave soon. He’s a big brother, he says he’s waiting for Chenle to graduate as well and they can save as much money as they can and move to the city together. Donghyuck knows Taeyong values family the most out of all of them, he’s never had one, he’s been on his own since he was thirteen. He was couch hopping for years until he met Yuta and Johnny.

“When are we going in?” Jaemin asks, taking a sit on the old, comfy couch and putting Chenle in a choke hold.

“Hmmm, how does this Saturday sound?” Taeyong asks, slicking back his hair in thought and flashing his eyes at the boy’s still in high school.

Sicheng nods his head and Jaehyun shoots him a look, “Make sure all your homework is done…” He turns to Chenle too with a smirk when the other boy coughs away from the look.

Sicheng rolls his eyes and says something in mandarin that only Chenle understand, while Jaehyun doesn’t say a thing to Donghyuck or Jaemin. Donghyuck doesn’t really enjoy school, but he’s fairly good and he knows it well. He probably has just two B’s in his classes and that’s because he either didn’t show up or he chose not to do an assignment. Jaemin is better though, he’s in the list of students at the top, he’s received many awards in their high school career for honors. He’s a smart kid, even though he doesn’t like to show it to others, Donghyuck thinks it’s cool.

Jaemin had brought it up to them one day, that he wanted to go to College in the city. He lives with his grandma and doesn’t want to abandon her, but he knows it’s better to leave than to stay and be a ghost of himself in this town. Donghyuck admires him for that, he’s the only one of them that has mentioned college at all. He can see the clear drive in Jaemin’s eyes when he talks about school or learning, he likes it and Taeyong always supports him when he opens up about it. They all motivate him to do it because it’s rare when Jaemin shares something about himself and they make sure to the let the boy know he has everything it takes to be the best he can.

 

 

Johnny pulls Donghyuck aside at some point, motioning for him to follow him outside for a smoke. He hands Donghyuck a cigarette and lights it up for the boy and then goes back to his own. Donghyuck really enjoys Johnny’s company, he’s usually funny and relaxed, walking about with shades and a cup of coffee and a lit cigarette around at six a.m. They’re all his brothers, but Johnny is truly feels like one to Donghyuck. They’re both somehow on the same wavelength, Yuta too but Johnny takes care of him more often than the other boy. Donghyuck loves him and trusts Johnny like a real brother.

“What’s got you so silent, shorty?” Johnny asks and Donghyuck snickers at the nickname while the other boy blows out his smoke.

He sucks inhales the smoke of the cigarette as well and stares out at the road and trees. He thinks about the last time he’s smoked, how it was when he had ran into Yukhei, he hates how he’s made that connection. “Just school… it’s got me busy.” He says softly, not daring to look at Johnny because he knows he’ll crack.

Donghyuck is always honest, but there’s just some things he won’t tell anyone, not even Johnny. Yukhei is one of them, a secret he can’t dare to say. “Hmm, take it easy, you only have one year.” He says nonchalantly before tapping the ash away. “Sicheng says someone keeps bothering you? What’s his name….yuk something…”

Donghyuck looks up at him then and Johnny sees something in his eyes that he can’t comprehend. “I’m fine, no one has been messing with me…” He licks his chap lips and nervously brings his cigarette back to his lips. “You would be the first person to know if there was…”

Johnny stares at him for a brief moment and it feels like minutes for Donghyuck of pure silence. “Right…” Johnny agrees finally before flashing the other boy a smile, “We’re just watching after one another, don’t get too mad at Sicheng, Jaemin and Chenle.”

Donghyuck nods his head and continues to smoke, “They just don’t want you to get jumped or something, and I know Taeyong and Yuta won’t take it so lightly.” He says and there’s something cold and harsh about it tone, “You know how angry they got when Jaemin was jumped last year.” Johnny shoots him a look before going back to his cigarette in peace.

Donghyuck swallows down a hard lump in his throat and nods his head. He’s thinking straight now, he knows what he should and should not do everytime he talks with Johnny. He knows this now but the moment Yukhei flashes a smile at him, Donghyuck is all over the place once again. He isn’t sure why things turned out the way they did but he’s well aware that avoiding the problem won’t do a thing. Confronting Yukhei, he’s tried that already and it only made it fall harder for some unknown reason. Donghyuck hates that this had to happen to him of all people, he’s always minded his business and stayed rather level headed unless taunted. He blames Yukhei for everything and himself for falling for it all.

“There you two are,” Ten comes out with a blanket wrapped around himself and a soft smile on his lips. “Taeyong wants to watch a movie, he’s in one of those loving moods tonight.” He chuckles softly, eyes peaceful when he looks at them.

It’s always evident when Ten or Taeyong are happy, they wear their hearts on their sleeves and it one of the reason why no one would dare to rain on their parade. “Coming…” Donghyuck says as he drops his cigarette and steps over it, walking past them and turning back when neither moved. “Are you guys coming?”

“In a bit, I want to finish my cigarette…” Johnny say, throwing a soft smile over his shoulders.

“I’ll stay out with you,” Ten says and Donghyuck nods his head, he turns around to leave but when he does, he catches something from the corner of his eyes. He sees the way Ten leaves light touches down Johnny’s forearm, similar in the way that Yukhei had done to him.

Donghyuck turns around in embarrassment, he feels like he’s seen something too intimate when he recalls the look Ten had given Johnny. He wonders how long that has been going on and why they’re secretive about it, perhaps they weren’t and he has just mistaken it as them being close. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Johnny look so peaceful in his life, something about the way he looks at Ten makes Donghyuck shake internally. He looks like he’s found all the answers he can possibly find in Ten’s presence and he momentarily wonders if he can one day look that way too with someone.

 

* * *

 

Yukhei unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over his car’s armrest, confidence in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips as he closes the space between his and Donghyuck’s lips. The younger boy stays still for a brief moment before sighing out and closing his eyes as well, letting the taller boy pull him in a state of nothing. There’s something oddly calming about Yukhei’s lips on his own, he’s not rough or too slow, a perfect pattern of moving for Donghyuck to follow along. He likes it a bit too much, Yukhei’s lips and the way he sucks for breath when their mouths part for just a brief second before returning home.

There’s a nice acoustic song playing in the background, filling the car and Donghyuck enjoys it. This is everything he’s ever thought about when you’re with someone you enjoy being around, the slow take of the music and the rhythm of Yukhei’s lips. The taller boy lets his fingers get lost in Donghyuck’s hair, smiling when Donghyuck leans into the comforting touch, subconsciously. It’s something Donghyuck wouldn’t have done two weeks ago, but they’re alone, parked outside this random ice cream parlor twenty minutes away from their town. Donghyuck feels like a different person with Yukhei on his side, he actually for once, likes it.

Their ice cream is melting in the cup holders from the warm air of the car and the way they’ve lost their track of time on each other’s lips. Donghyuck doesn’t think when he’s kissing Yukhei, yet the time goes by so fast that he can’t help chasing after Yukhei’s lips when the taller boy pulls away first. It’s not that Yukhei wanted to part from his, it’s just the annoying tone of his phone ringing in his pocket that alerts him.

He sighs and pulls out his phone, “What Jungwoo?” He snaps into the phone, and he’s not really angry just simply annoyed that the moment is ruined. Yukhei turns the music down softly and sends Donghyuck a sorry look that the boy shrugs at.

Donghyuck doesn’t like prying, but he can’t help but listen in on the boy’s conversation. Yukhei doesn’t have the speaker on, but the volume must be on it’s highest if Donghyuck can latch on it. He remains mute and carefully grabs his ice cream cup, eating the parts that haven't turned to liquid and waiting for Yukhei to finish is call.

“Where are you at?” Jungwoo asks and he doesn’t sound too happy, he almost sounds like he’s pissed and Donghyuck has only heard him sound like that once. It was the time when they almost fought in the library back in September, it’s December now.

“Parents wanted me to go drop something off to my grandparent’s home, I’ll be back later—” Yukhei says in a bashful manner, turning to look at Donghyuck, who is staring back at him before rolling his eyes.

“Yeah well, we need you back—“

“Is that Yukhei?” Someone asks and Donghyuck isn’t quite familiar with that voice, and he can’t help but rank his brain for the Soc’s name. “Let me talk to him…” He voice says and Donghyuck can hear Yukhei and Jungwoo both sigh in unison.

Donghyuck tries to listen but Yukhei switches over to mandarin in an instant and so does the other person on the phone. He concludes it might be Renjun or Kun, but the voice sounds older and scolding so it’s clear that Kun is upset for whatever reason. Yukhei looks troubled as he replies and he grips his steering wheel as he listens to respectfully to Kun chew him out. Donghyuck doesn’t like the shift in his mood, he must at least admit that to himself. Donghyuck isn’t one to reach out first or to display any sort of affection unless he’s comfortable, but he can’t help the way he reaches his hand out and caresses the back of Yukhei’s nape. He softly runs his hands along Yukhei’s hair and down his nape, an intimate gesture to comfort him and it makes the taller male smile.

Yukhei furrows his brow and raises his voice a bit over the phone, to which Kun retaliates before the call is abruptly ended. Yukhei closes his eyes and Donghyuck lets his hand slide away from the taller boy’s neck to his face, moving him gently to look at him. “What is it?” He asks.

Yukhei opens his eyes and watches the Donghyuck removes his hand, pulling back but he catches it quickly in his own. “Taeil’s got a black eye and he’s bleeding...he ran into one of your friends and things got out of hand.” He says and Donghyuck looks away, trying to pull his hand from Yukhei’s hold but the taller boy holds it tighter.

Donghyuck licks his suddenly chap lips and looks straight ahead with a cold expression, “So what?” He’s getting defensive and Yukhei can feel his shift. “Are you saying it’s our fault?” He snaps back at Yukhei with a tight tone, lips shut tight in disdain.

“No,” Yukhei sighs out once again before bring Donghyuck’s hand closer that is in his hold and pressing the back of his hand to his lips. “They’re both at fault, I’m sure…” He comforts as he presses one more kiss to the skin.

“Hmm,” Donghyuck is staring back at him with that glare in his eyes of annoyance. Today was too good to be true for the both of them, he was half expecting it to be turned to shit by the night.

Yukhei frowns at Donghyuck and reaches out with his other hand to rub his thumb along Donghyuck’s furrowed brows, but the younger male pulls his face back. “Don’t do that, Donghyuck…” He sounds tired but he won’t let go of the shorter boy’s hand. “I hate it when you shut me out like that…”

“You know this is crazy, right?” Donghyuck suddenly barks, having kept things in for too long and letting the night turn as bitter as the darkness of the sky. “Yukhei, don’t you understand? Our friends just fought and here we are—”

“That isn’t either of ours fault,” Yukhei says again, this time more firm so Donghyuck can stop acting like they’ve done something wrong by liking each other. “What happens with them doesn’t have to affect us…” He says and it’s a fairytale that Donghyuck wants no part in.

The shorter boy looks away from him and towards the window, “Maybe you don’t understand because you’ve only been friends with them for a few months…” He trails off and Yukhei hates how he hears him but doesn’t listen. “They’re like my brothers and I don’t want to give them a reason to never trust me, I can’t lose them over something like this…” He says and he looks back at Yukhei with something that tells the other boy that’s he’s willing to cut him right out of his life.

Yukhei looks a bit heartbroken and Donghyuck can’t understand why when they’ve only known each other for such a short time. It’s evident that Yukhei is hurt when he slowly drops Donghyuck’s hand and clenches his jaw, looking out his car window in silence. It’s quiet for a long moment, the feeling in the car is eerie to Donghyuck, it sounds like their beginning had come to a sudden end. Where the car was once warm, it’s cold now; where Yukhei’s smile had been, it’s disappeared along with warmth. Donghyuck doesn’t want to say he hates the sudden change, he’s caused it, but fuck--he hates it so much. It’s like he took all the light away from Yukhei and now he’s just a hurt boy with scared eyes.

“I understand,” Yukhei finally says in a quiet tone and Donghyuck wishes he hadn’t. The taller boy sighs once more and goes back to his car, looking at his soothing playlist and turning some random rap song on. “I have to go see Taeil, so I’ll take you home right now.” He doesn’t even look at Donghyuck when he puts the car out of park.

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything either, only clenches his jaw and slips on his seatbelt as Yukhei takes off. The whole ride is dead silent except for Yukhei’s random music filling the vehicle, it’s cold and when Donghyuck shivers, Yukhei makes no move to put the heat higher. He’s staring intensely at the rode, mind flying in different directions. Donghyuck keeps his hands in his lap and he admits that he misses Yukhei’s soft, warm hands in his own rougher ones. They’re big and comforting, something Donghyuck knows he needs but won’t let himself have because of who they belonged to. Maybe if he liked Jaemin or even Sicheng things would be easier, but it never works out that easily.

Donghyuck doesn’t even feel the twenty minute drive it takes to get to his house, he’s too lost in his mind. Yukhei had remembered where he stayed and he tries not to let his heart skip a beat. The taller male doesn’t say anything when he breaks the car in front of Donghyuck’s apartment. The shorter male half expect Yukhei to say something, but he doesn’t utter a single word. Donghyuck feels disappointed when he waits for a beat too long in the car before hopping out and practically slamming the door after himself. Yukhei doesn’t linger at all, letting his foot of the break and driving off in an instant to run to the Socs.

Donghyuck watches his car go with a scoff, “Asshole…” He mutters to Yukhei, but he knows he’s just at fault.

His pride won’t let him call Yukhei that night or the next, and by Monday everything's back to normal from before he met Yukhei. It’s like old times come back to haunt them when Chenle gets into a fight with this Soc named Jisung that is in his class and ends up with a bruised up nose that Ten has to heal up. Donghyuck and Jaemin retaliate on Tuesday go beat up both Jeno and Renjun in rage, but something feels oddly wrong about it all to him. He hasn’t seen Yukhei at all, he didn’t show up to class on Monday or Tuesday. He hates to admit it, but he’s worried at how everything is turning to complete shit. He doesn’t like this life anymore, he no longer feels better about beating the shit out of Jeno or Renjun or any Soc, he feels sick to his stomach. It looks like Yukhei has finally stopped bothering Donghyuck, perhaps they’re officially over.

By Wednesday, Donghyuck misses him.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck spots him easily, on Thursday in the courtyard with his friends and laughing brightly. He stares at him from across the courtyard as discreetly as he can, he’s sitting on a bench eating with his own friends. He bites his lip in worry when he sees that Yukhei has a fresh scab across his cheekbone from something Donghyuck doesn’t know off. It stresses him out more than he’d like to admit seeing it on Yukhei’s pretty little face.

“What’s up with you?” Sicheng’s question slams in him back into reality, his eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are pursed in a tight line. “You look tense,” He adds on and Donghyuck tries to physically loosen himself up which is clearly evident.

Chenle has a bandaid over his nose and he scratches at it, “Are you worried the Socs are going to do something because of Jeno and Renjun?” He asks in a whisper and Jaemin’s jaw clenches at the mention of them. Back then, Donghyuck would have had the same reaction as Jaemin, but he doesn’t.

He wasn’t even thinking about them at all, his mind was clouded with Yukhei only these days. No one else entered once because Yukhei’s smile never left once, “Um, break starts soon and I’m just stressed with being home.” Donghyuck excuses himself the best he can and he feels guilty when Sicheng nods along in agreement with him.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Taeyong would want all of us at their home everyday if really needed to get away…” Jaemin shrugs his shoulders and Chenle agrees with him. It’s then when the boy turns to Donghyuck with sharp eyes, “Is that really why you’re so stressed lately?” He asks, it’s evident that he’s analyzing Donghyuck’s movements and gestures.

“Why would I lie?” Donghyuck fires back and he can’t help the defensive tone he uses, it puts him on edge. He’s never been afraid of Jaemin, he never will be, but there’s something intense about the way Jaemin sends him a tight smile.

“I don’t know, why would you?” He says with a smirk, to Sicheng and Chenle it may look playful but Donghyuck knows that Jaemin is a bit threatening. Perhaps he knows where Donghyuck is looking at and he remembers how Donghyuck was a bit reluctant when they went after Jeno and Renjun yesterday.

Sicheng cuts the moment and sends him a smile, completely oblivious to the way Jaemin looks at Donghyuck. “You should talk to someone about, it’s not good to bottle things up.” He says as he takes a bite of his sandwich he made from home.

Donghyuck nods and breaks eye contact with Jaemin, some things are just better not spoke into existence.

 

* * *

 

“I know you like to talk to Johnny, but I overheard Sicheng talking to Taeyong about you…” Jaehyun comes up to him later that day when they’re all hanging out at their home. Jaehyun isn’t one to pry, he’s rather collective as well unless provoked and he hasn’t seen Jaehyun wild since he was at war with Doyoung.

Donghyuck is on the porch of, sitting on the steps and biting his lips nervously as he looks down at his phone. He’s been staring at an empty thread of Yukhei’s name, contemplating what to say or do for the past five minutes he’s been outside. The moment he had heard the front door open, he exited out of his messages and turned his phone off, trying his best not look suspicious. The way he looks up at Jaehyun is evident enough that he was about to slip back into a horrible habit, even if Jaehyun isn’t sure what that is exactly, he can see the distress on Donghyuck’s face.

Jaehyun sighs and takes a seat next to Donghyuck on the porch, “What’s happening to you?” The way he says it sounds so natural and gentle, almost like he knows exactly what battle Donghyuck is fighting with himself. He doesn’t have a clue and Donghyuck won’t let him ever find out.

He needs to tell someone though, it’s eating him alive and Donghyuck hates having to deal with this. “I just…” He pauses and gulps, his hands are shaking but he forces them into the pockets of his denim jacket. “I...I like this person and it’s just difficult.”

Jaehyun hums and rests his head on his arm, his elbow propped up on his knee as he tilts his head to Donghyuck. It’s a gesture to let the younger boy know he’s listening attentively to him, “Define difficult.”

“I can’t,” Donghyuck quickly says and Jaehyun raises a brow.

“Ok then,” Jaehyun doesn’t push that train and Donghyuck is both surprised and thankful. “Then is this person a girl…or a guy?” His voice isn’t judging at all, very neutral and careful in case Donghyuck shuts out once again.

“He’s a guy,” The younger boy nods his head, sighing and watching the cool air float around each word that slips from his lips. “I didn’t know...I mean, I never put too much thought in anyone… I just liked him.” Donghyuck finishes off in a rush and feeling his desperation rise a bit.

Jaehyun smiles softly at him, “You could just be pansexual… that’s ok, don’t let anyone tell you it’s not.” Donghyuck nods his head in thanks and Jaehyun licks his lips, looking away from the younger boy briefly. “So, does this person like you back or is that the problem?”

“He… he does like me,” Donghyuck replies a bit slowly, he’s confident in that but lately he’s not sure. “We were seeing each other for a moment, but I just… I ruined it and I think I hurt him in the process.” He closes his eyes and looks momentarily angry at himself for realizing so late.

Jaehyun nods his head, “Why?”

“I was scared,” Donghyuck confesses, opening his eyes and looking at the street before them. “He scared me a bit because I knew how much he liked me and I just don't think we could ever work.” He licks his chap lips, mouth becoming dry. “I want us to work out though and that’s quite scary…”

“Why would it be?”

“I just don’t want people to hate us,” Donghyuck finally looks at Jaehyun with so much desperation and he’s surprised to see that the older male mirrors his expression. “It happened so suddenly and I don’t… we’re just as confused and worried—”

“Slow down, Donghyuck, no one is going to hate you.” Jaehyun lays a hand on his shoulder, a comforting one that makes the younger boy pipe down. He laughs lightly, trying to bring something light to the subject but he sounds just as desperate as Donghyuck did. “I probably don’t have the best advice but it seems like you really like him, so make up with him soon.”

Donghyuck bites his lip again in thought, “I want to…” He trails off, “I just keep thinking about what other people would think of me or him.”

“Don’t, you’ll never be happy if you do that.” Jaehyun says firmly and removes his hand from Donghyuck’s shoulder. His phone buzzes in his pocket with a text message, Donghyuck notices the small smile Jaehyun gives to it. There’s something secretive in the way that Jaehyun runs his thumb over the message before pocketing his phone once again.

Donghyuck raises a brow at Jaehyun in confusion, “Who was that?”

Jaehyun looks a little tense at the question before he shrugs his shoulders, the tense look long gone like it was never there. “A friend of mine,” He says slowly and stands up, dusting off his ripped blue jeans and looking down at Donghyuck. “If you don’t want to tell anyone, that’s ok too, you don’t have to explain yourself to anyone…” He pauses and for a moment, Donghyuck can relate to him when he says: “Some things are just better off not said.”

 

* * *

 

It’s the Friday before Christmas break when Donghyuck finally finds a way to run into Yukhei without the older boy avoiding him. They’re at the same spot where they started and Donghyuck doesn’t like to be cheesy, yet his heart skips a beat when Yukhei picks up one of his favorite english novels from the fiction shelf. The taller boy hasn’t noticed him yet and Donghyuck stays at the beginning of the isle, acting like he’s reading something when he’s analyzing Yukhei from the corner of his eyes. The older boy has his pretty lips pursed as he concentrates on the book, reading the summary to himself and nodding his head as he follows along. Donghyuck has the sudden urge to kiss him, he looks so focused and absored into the back of the book, it makes him smile unconsciously to himself.

In that moment Yukhei looks up from the book and searches where he feels eyes and almost instantly, his locks with Donghyuck. The shorter boy doesn’t look away from Yukhei’s wide eyes, but the taller boy doesn’t even last five seconds before he shoves the book back in it’s spot and tries to walk out of the aisle. Donghyuck sighs and puts his own book back, following Yukhei carefully into the next aisle of books. He makes sure that no one is around or watching as Yukhei leads them to the back of the library where hardly anyone goes because all the dictionaries and the bible probably reside in dust.

“Can I ask why you’re following me?” Yukhei turns around suddenly, shooting Donghyuck a pointed look. He’s never talked to the shorter boy like that, Donghyuck knows he’s fucked up from how cold Yukhei being with him.

Donghyuck bites his lip and instead taps on his own cheek where Yukhei has his scab at. “What happened to you?” He asks softly and the older boy raises a brow in wonder before grabbing his own face and wincing at the fresh bruise and scab he has.

“Had a disagreement with Kun, he didn’t like that Jungwoo was defending my points either,” Yukhei says in a distant tone that makes Donghyuck wince.

“What was the disagreement about?” He’s being awkward, he knows that very well but he doesn’t know how to apologize or to ask Yukhei to stay. He’s new to this all and it shows, he also wishes his pride would let him have space for growth.

Yukhei purses his lips, thinking back at the argument before locking his intense eyes with Donghyuck’s. “He’s was mad I was sticking up for you and your friends when Taeil was bleeding because of them.” The shorter male gasps at how brutally honest Yukhei is, “It’s a good thing he hit me, huh? Snapped some sense into me I guess…”

Donghyuck frowns at that, “Don’t act like it’s a good thing, Yukhei, you and I both know—”

“Why did you go after Jeno and Renjun?” Yukhei suddenly says and he looks disappointed, angry that Donghyuck had done exactly what was expected of them. He sighs and runs a rough hand through his hair, annoyance rising within him. “You did everything Kun said you would and I just… I thought you were different from that, Donghyuck.” 

It stings, it hurts a whole fucking lot to have Yukhei looks at him like that and use that tone with him. Donghyuck fucking hates it, loathes the air between them because Yukhei isn’t looking at him the way he did a week ago. “I didn’t want to do it, Yukhei… it made me sick to my stomach and I tried to talk Jaemin out of it...but…”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Yukhei is a mirror, it sounds a lot like how Donghyuck did to him the first month they talked.

Donghyuck takes slow steps closer to Yukhei, a nervous and vulnerable look in his eyes that makes the older male clench his jaw at and look away. “I do…” Donghyuck says softly, calling Yukhei to turn and look at him, but the older male refuses. “I’m… sorry, Yukhei… I just… I miss you.”

Yukhei snaps back at him and he looks like he’s fighting with himself, “Don’t mess with me like that, Donghyuck, it makes you look like an asshole—“

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t sincere,” Donghyuck rushes out, stepping close until they’re a whole foot away. He looks up and Yukhei with comforting eyes, a tentative hand coming up to rest on the back of Yukhei’s neck like he once did in the boy’s car. “I’m an asshole I know, but I’m sorry for that, I’m trying to be better at opening up.” He promises, and he sighs happily when Yukhei untenses under his touch.

“Fuck,” Yukhei says and looks away for a brief moment before turning back to Donghyuck. “I hate how I’m so easy to forgive you…” He says slowly and Donghyuck lets a small smile play on his lips.

The shorter boy places a hand on either sides of Yukhei’s cheeks, careful to avoid touching his scab and bruise. He pulls the taller boy down gently and places a soft, comforting kiss on his lips for a new beginning on their track. Yukhei sighs into his mouth and Donghyuck swallows it up, nibbling gently at Yukhei’s precious lips. He’s missed the feeling, the taste of pure happiness on his mouth when Yukhei paints on his canvas. He’s gone, he’s falling way harder than he would ever like but Yukhei makes up for it with his enchanting kisses that drive Donghyuck to cloud nine. Yukhei loses his fingers in Donghyuck’s hair, eating the boy’s lips up and only pausing for a brief moment for air.

Donghyuck pulls away first and Yukhei chases after his lips for a bit so the shorter boy plants one more on Yukhei’s. Neither of them had noticed that their foot space was gone and one of Yukhei’s hand was trapped in Donghyuck’s hair while the other found home on the boy’s waist. Donghyuck had one hand on Yukhei’s nape, the other pressed on his chest firmly yet softly. There lips were flushed and swallow from one another’s actions, but their eyes were glazed with something intense that no longer scared Donghyuck like he once was.

The shorter boy slides his hand from Yukhei’s nape, slightly up to lightly glaze the bruise and scab the taller boy has on his pretty face. Donghyuck catches the wince Yukhei gives and he makes sure to barely run his thumb over the flaw, “Only I can walk around with bruises and cuts…” Donghyuck says softly.

Yukhei doesn’t say anything for a moment, but he does turn his head after a few seconds and kisses at Donghyuck’s fingertips. “Are you done running away from me, Lee Donghyuck?”

“What do you think?” Donghyuck says and they both get deja vu from the last time the younger boy had snapped at Yukhei in the library after their first kiss under the tree in the courtyard. “I kissed you this time, didn’t I?” He says softly, officially throwing out any worries he has in his soul, only looking at Yukhei for once instead of everyone else.

Yukhei smiles, that big beautiful smile that shows his pearly whites and make his eyes disappear. “Can I kiss you again?” He asks with a soft chuckle, a playful look is on the shorter boy’s eyes that Yukhei hasn’t seen before.

Donghyuck smirks and repeats, “What do you think, Wong Yukhei?”

 

* * *

 

January comes along and break has officially ended, Donghyuck had spend Christmas with his mother and then with his friends later that night. Yukhei and he had spent the day of the 26th together, exchanging small gifts that they had gotten each other. It wasn’t anything big since the holiday had crept up on them sooner than they had both expected. It was simple though, he had enjoyed just Yukhei’s presence in his home. The older boy was nice and respectful, meeting Donghyuck’s mother briefly for a few minutes because Donghyuck dragged him away to his room where they kissed, listened to music and talked on his bed well into the night. It had been a good ending to the year and a even better beginning to the year when Yukhei had stopped by his home on new year, kissing Donghyuck breathlessly in the shorter boy’s small kitchen.

Although they had made out in the kitchen at midnight, Yukhei doesn’t stay longer than an hour. It was Kun’s birthday and Yukhei didn’t want to get on the other male’s bad side any more than he already had been. Donghyuck understood well, kissing Yukhei once more before he left his apartment. They exchanged messages every day and had phone calls that went late into the night on school days. They both went to school tired, sleep deprived, but happy nonetheless with having one another there and being able to ring each other when they missed the other’s presence.

The season of winter brings a lot of positive things for Donghyuck despite the cold, they’re all things about Yukhei. They don’t do much, yet Donghyuck falls harder with every kiss, every breath, every beat of their sync heart. It’s young love, Donghyuck has heard terrible things about first loves, but when Yukhei pushes him down and kisses him sweetly, passionately and in such a comforting manner, he can’t help be optimistic. He was never one to be hopeful, but Yukhei is and Donghyuck can’t help but pick up that nice habit from his lover.

“Your birthday is in a week and a half,” Donghyuck says one Saturday afternoon when Yukhei has wrapped his long body around Donghyuck’s on the younger boy’s bed. Yukhei’s head is on the shorter boy’s chest, hearing his heart beat while his Donghyuck threads his hands through Yukhei’s freshly blonde locks.

Yukhei hums, eyes closed and blinding throwing a leg between Donghyuck’s. He grabs at the blanket that is over them and pulls the younger male closer to him with a satisfied smile on his lips. “Yeah...don’t worry too much about it, baby.” He says sweetly and he’s picked up that habit to call Donghyuck pet names.

It makes his heart hammer, although he refuses to use them back because there’s just lines Donghyuck won’t cross and being a complete fucking grease ball is one of them. Yukhei is enough for them both though, so Donghyuck gets by just fine. “Nineteen is a big deal, dumbass,” Donghyuck says and he means no bite at all, it’s just his way of expressing his feelings.

Yukhei smiles again and tilts his head to kiss at Donghyuck’s neck in an innocent manner before burying his face there with a content sigh. “Not really…” He says, his lips moving along Donghyuck’s neck as he speaks. “Just let me kiss you whenever and we’re even.”

“Shut up,” Donghyuck says in a bored tone, but he’s trying hard not to let Yukhei know he’s blushing in a bashful manner. “We should… go out to the city.” He coughs lightly, throwing his idea out for Yukhei to take.

His lover doesn’t even think twice about it when he says, “We should… it will be nice, no one will know who we are.” Yukhei says as his eyes open, realization settling in them as he suddenly off Donghyuck’s side and hovering over the boy. “I can hold your hand, hug you, kiss you and no one will care…” He says, a smirk falling on his lips as he leans down and presses a kiss to Donghyuck’s beautiful lips.

“Only if I let you,” The latter says and Yukhei snorts at the comment. Donghyuck lets his hand come up and run along Yukhei’s jaw, past his ear and into his hair, lightly pulling at the blonde locks with a smirk of his own. “So, we’re going?”

“Hmm, yeah, let’s go a day before because I’m sure the guys will want to get me drunk on my birthday.” Yukhei says as he thinks about his Soc friends, he turns his head to the side and kisses Donghyuck’s palm and then goes down to kiss his wrist as well.

Donghyuck doesn’t like when people tell him what to do so he doesn’t dare and tell Yukhei to keep his drinking moderate. They don’t dictate each other’s lives and Donghyuck finds comfort in that, “Just take it easy…” He says and Yukhei’s smirk deeps when he looks down at Donghyuck with a familiar glint in his eyes.

“I will,” He promises before he leans down and presses kisses to Donghyuck’s neck while his curious hands flutters lightly around Donghyuck.

Donghyuck can’t help but fall in love when Yukhei drags him into an aching kiss that leaves him in shivers because Yukhei knows exactly how Donghyuck works from the times they’ve explored eachother. Donghyuck’s never felt like this with anyone, he likes the feeling.

 

* * *

 

It’s a coincidence, a good day’s luck when Yukhei finds out that their favorite alternative band are coming to the city they’re planning on driving out for Yukhei’s birthday. It doesn’t slip the tall boy at all when he buys two tickets for both he and Donghyuck, to which the shorter male complains about because it’s Yukhei’s birthday and Donghyuck should be the one buying. His lover only laughs and presses a kiss to Donghyuck’s lips and reminds him that it’s fine, Yukhei just wants him to be there with him in celebration of turning nineteen. Besides, it’s something they will both enjoy and Yukhei can’t help the excitement he omits, so Donghyuck agrees.

January 24th comes quickly and they drive out for an early birthday date for Yukhei, they make sure to eat before the concert and Donghyuck takes care of the check. Yukhei is reluctant at first, but Donghyuck grabs his collar and drags him over the table for a hard kiss that gets his lover to shut up for once. Yukhei sighs like a pleased man when Donghyuck pulls away from him and puts the money on the table so they can leave. Yukhei smiles and knots their fingers together, Donghyuck lets him do everything he wants that day because he knows his birthday is tomorrow but they’re celebrating tonight for him. It’s Yukhei’s turn to be on cloud nine everytime Donghyuck openly shows affection or kisses him under the city lights.

They arrive to the venue early and wait to be let inside, Yukhei wraps his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder. He looks strikingly handsome today, a white turtleneck on with a burgundy bomber jacket on, black jeans ripped at the knees and black vans. Donghyuck is matching his contrast, a black turtleneck and his light washed blue jean jacket, black jeans and his old sneakers on. They look good standing next to each other, with the contrast of Yukhei’s soft blonde hair and Donghyuck’s light brown one. Their heights are appealing to the eye too, standing right next to each other as Yukhei uses his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder to bring him closer and place a kiss on his lover’s temple.

Donghyuck pulls at his turtleneck and brings the taller boy down to kiss him on the lips, not afraid to slip his tongue past Yukhei’s lips for a short moment. No one tells them a damn thing, and Donghyuck doesn’t even think anyone is looking or acknowledging them as they make out in the line that wraps around the concert venue. Yukhei hums and pulls away first, pressing his forehead against Donghyuck’s and nibbling at his lover’s lips once more before turning away from him and resuming their casual conversation. Donghyuck lets Yukhei rest his arm over his shoulder and talk his ear off, laughing when his lover makes a joke or says something ridiculous like he always does.

Donghyuck pulls out a cigarette from his pack and lights it one up, pushing it to his lips while Yukhei wears that look of disdain on his face. Donghyuck snorts and blows the smoke away from Yukhei’s direction so the boy won’t start complaining his ear off like he likes to do. It doesn’t help much because Yukhei is still looking at his with disdain.

“Smoking is bad for you, you know…” Yukhei says with a purse of his lips as he watches Donghyuck take more hits from the death stick.

Donghyuck nods his head and blows his smoke out on the opposite way of Yukhei’s direction, “I know, but it’s a bad habit I haven't gotten rid of yet.” He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

Yukhei sighs and looks at Donghyuck with so much care in his eyes, he’s worried for him. He does something then, something Donghyuck would be pissed about if it was anyone else but this is Yukhei. His lover grabs the non burning part of the cigarette on Donghyuck’s lips and pulls it out of his mouth, slowly. He drops the thing on the floor and steps over it, squishing it under his shoe before looking up at Donghyuck with so much love in his eyes.

“Every time you feel like you need to smoke…” Yukhei licks his dry lips and steps a bit closer, “Kiss me instead, let me become your habit.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen at the suggestion, but Yukhei doesn’t back down or get embarrassed from what he said so Donghyuck knows he means it. The shorter boy doesn’t say anything, just nod his head slowly in agreement. Yukhei smiles then and leans down to kiss Donghyuck with tongue, removing all the bitter after taste that the cigarette leaves behind. He takes all the nicotine and bad omens from Donghyuck, replacing it with his brighter ones, his own optimistic stimuli. Donghyuck can’t help but get wrapped up quickly in this beautiful habit.

 

 

The line starts moving and soon enough, they’re inside the floor venue and Yukhei uses his height to push to the front where the stage is. He pushes Donghyuck in front of him and wraps his arms around the other boy’s waist, leaning down to nibble at Donghyuck’s ear as they wait for the band. Donghyuck snorts and moves away, swatting at Yukhei but not pushing him away, he likes having Yukhei pressed so closely to his back. He leans back into Yukhei’s body, crosses his arm over his chest and tilts his head upward to the side for his lover to press a kiss as they wait.

They break apart when the lights dim and a bunch of lights of exotic colors fill the room. The band comes out and starts with one of their old albums, Donghyuck knows all the lyrics and he’s pleased when Yukhei sings along in his ear. The taller boy isn’t looking much a the band or the people jumping around besides them, he’s singing every lyric into Donghyuck’s ear in his deep, velvet tone. Yukhei dares to pepper kisses behind Donghyuck’s ear lobe, holding the shorter male tighter to himself with a smirk of his lips. They’re moving along to the music like everyone else, except Yukhei has his arms locked around Donghyuck’s waist and he’s whispering lines of love into the other boy’s ear.

Donghyuck is staring ahead at the five member band, nodding along to the music while Yukhei loses himself in Donghyuck’s touch. It’s a nice experience, the shorter male enjoys the way Yukhei sort of dedicates all the lyrics and his time to Donghyuck in the dim lit concert venue. They’re on a whole different wavelength, a completely different planet where only the two of them coexist in their own space. Donghyuck doesn’t have to worry about Sicheng or Taeyong or anyone for that matter, it’s only Yukhei here and he’s a soft pillar of sweet words and passionate kisses. Yukhei doesn’t have to worry about anything here either, Taeil isn’t around nor is Kun or any other Soc, just Donghyuck and his cold eyes that melts under his gentle touch.

“Gross, get a room,” Someone mutters besides them quietly to their friends, not daring to say it to Donghyuck or Yukhei’s face but loud enough to test some waters.

Donghyuck is quick to pull away from Yukhei, not fully but just push himself off of the taller boy’s chest and snap his neck in the direction of the voice. He spots some random group of boys who look back at him with narrowed eyes, “What the fuck did you say?” Donghyuck is never one to back down when he feels threatened.

“Nothing…” One if the boys with an ugly bucket hat says, shrugging his shoulders, but looking at the pair with a scrunch of his nose in disdain.

Donghyuck clenches his jaw, “Don’t be a bitch now, say it again!” He yells over the music, baring his teeth at the annoying boys to show them he isn’t one for games.

The boys look a little surprised that it’s Donghyuck the one that bites back while Yukhei kisses the shorter boy’s hair softly to soothe him. Donghyuck looks ready to fight, but Yukhei tightens his hold on the boy’s waist. “Calm down, Hyuck.” He whispers in his ear as calmly as he can over the blasting music.

The group of obnoxious boys don’t say anything after Donghyuck dares them to, they just take one look at Yukhei’s height and Donghyuck’s fist and turn to move away. The shorter boy scoffs at their exit, shaking his head and glaring at them until they’re out of sight. They’ve hidden behind another crowd and Donghyuck is glad that they have enough of a brain to walk away before things got out of hand. He’s defensive because he’s in a comfortable place with himself, Yukhei and his sexuality, he doesn’t need some fuckers to ruin that for him.

“Are you ok?” Yukhei says as he pulls away from Donghyuck’s waist and turns the boy over to face him. He laughs softly when he sees his lover’s signature annoyed face, his arms crossed over his chest as he looks up at Yukhei. “Don’t mind people like that, baby…” He says as he reaches his hands up to cup Donghyuck’s cheek.

“Assholes,” Donghyuck mutters under his breath, trying to turn his head and look at where the group of guys hid but Yukhei doesn’t let him break their eye contact.

The taller boy smirks softly and leans into press a sweet kiss to Donghyuck’s lips, “Today is a good day, let it be.” Normally, Donghyuck would argue or put up some kind of fight, but it’s Yukhei’s birthday tomorrow and he loses himself quickly in other boy’s lips.

Today is a good day, Yukhei promises it when they kiss the rhythm of the drums riding along with the electric guitar. It’s the best day when Yukhei looks at only him in the venue, the look is of a man in love and Donghyuck isn’t scared for once.

 

* * *

 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you kids around lately,” Taeyong says on the day of Jaehyun’s birthday night, February 14th and it comes out a bit unexpectedly. Jaehyun and Donghyuck were just laughing, chatting away in the kitchen when they were approached.

“School and my mom,” Donghyuck says without even thinking, it’s becoming a habit of his to use white lies and excuses for anything. He can’t exactly say who he’s been tossing and kissing with on his free time, so it’s just safer this way for everyone.

Taeyong nods his head in understanding, “What about you, birthday boy?” Jaehyun says at the freshly new 20 year old, he has a worried look in his eyes. “I live with you and I feel like it’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” Taeyong has always been soft about these sort of things, although he can throw down like a dog in a fight, he’s a soft hearted 23 year old.

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately.” Jaehyun says as he looks down the beer in his hand, contemplating about something like he’s been doing a lot so lately. “I think…” He clears his throat and looks up at Taeyong, “I’m thinking about moving out to the city.”

Taeyong’s worried look changes in an instant at that, he looks confused now. “What happened to all of going leaving together when Chenle graduates?” He sounds a bit offended as well, Donghyuck can see it in his furrowed brows. “We talked about this two months ago and you were all for it…”

“I just… there isn’t much for me here and I want to go now.” Jaehyun says and he looks at Taeyong with sorry eyes, “I still want us to be together for a long time, you’re my brothers, but I’m planning on leaving this summer.”

Taeyong looks taken back at that, “That’s in three and half months, Jaehyun.” He tone is firm and his eyes are slit in a glare, “So what city are you planning to go to? Have you even thought it all through? Are you going to quit your job at the shop?”

Question after question comes out and Donghyuck can see how stressed Jaehyun had gotten with each word that left Taeyong’s lips. “I haven’t thought it all through but...I just want to go soon.”

Donghyuck notices something in Jaehyun’s eyes, he thinks he recognizes it well because perhaps it’s in his own eyes as well. They’ve gotten fairly close in the past months, Donghyuck tends to seek Jaehyun out a lot more than Johnny these days. If anyone notices this new dynamic, they don’t say anything and Johnny teases about how Donghyuck abandoned him but he doesn’t mean it all when he disappears with Ten only a few minutes after. Jaehyun trusts Donghyuck too, they’ve opened up about things and the shorter male finds out that Jaehyun has someone he’s seeing too. They don’t exchange names or information because Donghyuck doesn’t believe he has any right to do that, not when he’s hiding Yukhei behind a corner.

“Be honest with me,” Taeyong suddenly cuts in, sharp and eyes warning Jaehyun not to utter a single lie. “Are you...are you seeing someone?”

Jaehyun looks at Donghyuck then and back at Taeyong with a sigh, “Yeah… he… he lives in the city and we’re planning to move in with one another.” There’s a blush that creeps up on his cheeks that makes Taeyong soften, “I would have told you sooner, but he’s a bit shy and I didn’t want to pressure him.”

Taeyong sighs as well and lays a hand on the boy’s shoulder, a smile forming on his lips. “You should have just told me sooner, I was scared for a moment.” Donghyuck has never heard Taeyong mention anything about gender or sexuality, so he assumes that it’s not the fact that Jaehyun is gay is what he was worried about. “We should meet your boyfriend sometime?”

Jaehyun sends him a tight smile then, Donghyuck gets an uneasy feeling about it. “Yeah, maybe later…”

Taeyong nods his head and removes his hand from Jaehyun’s shoulder. “What about you? Are you hiding anyone behind there too?” Taeyong laughs when Donghyuck physically tenses up at the mention of a lover, he knows it’s clear on his face.

“Um… not really?” Donghyuck says, and he’s trying his best to seem collected yet he knows anyone can see through him by the way the tips of his ears redden.

Taeyong shakes his head with a small smile, “Relax, don’t feel obligated…” He ruffles Donghyuck’s hair and looks at him fondly, “Just know you can trust me and the other guys too, ok?” He says and there’s something like pleading in his eyes when he looks both at Jaehyun and Donghyuck that night.

“Of course,” Jaehyun answers for them both and Taeyong smirks, reaching and getting a beer before heading back out of the kitchen to where the noise is coming from the living room.

Not a beat later, Yuta runs into the kitchen and throws an arm over Jaehyun’s shoulder bringing him down to his level. He puts the taller male in a loving chokehold and laughs, having just arrived from wherever he was and sings happy birthday obnoxiously to the taller boy. He begins moving them out of the kitchen, with Jaehyun still in the chokehold and throwing a small “hi” to Donghyuck on his way out. The shorter boy smiles and watches his older friends leaving, reaching to grab a beer of his own but the moment he does, Jaemin snatches it from his hold.

Donghyuck raises a brow at his friend, he sees Jaemin has a bruise on his cheekbone, fresh and raw. Something in Donghyuck’s stomach twist uncomfortably but he tries not to let it show, “What’s up?” He asks instead, hoping he doesn’t sound too worried of what Jaemin is to say next.

“Nothing much,” Jaemin says as he grabs a beer opener and pops off the top before taking a rough swing of the alcohol. “I haven’t seen you around and I just find it weird since we’re in the same grade and all…” He puts the drink down on the table a bit too loudly, “You’re a lot quieter these days too…”

Donghyuck looks away from him and busies himself by grabbing a beer bottle and popping it open. “Really?” He says instead, nodding his head like he’s listening but he’s actually beginning to shake inside. “I feel fine, I wonder what’s up with me?” He tries to make it sound like a joke but Jaemin has never really handled things like this well.

“Guess we’ll have to find out for you,” Jaemin says and he sounds a bit too serious for a long moment before he smiles, eyes disappearing in the most scariest way Donghyuck has seen. “I just want to look out for you, as a friend of course.” Jaemin continues, taking a sip of his drink as he eyes Donghyuck.

The shorter male lets out a small sigh to himself before nodding his head, letting a smile force onto his lips. “Me too...I’m just trying my best to look after you guys too.”

 

* * *

 

March comes in sweet kisses and hidden shy smiles from Yukhei to Donghyuck when they pass each other any time in class or see one another opposite sides of the hallway or courtyard. March looks a light brighter in the way that Yukhei beams at Donghyuck, looking down at him and presses him against hidden corners, kissing him breathlessly when no one can see. March sounds a lot like love, lots of innocent touches and exploring. March is beautiful to Donghyuck because it reminds him a lot of Wong Yukhei.

“Have I told you how nice you look in your leather jacket?” Yukhei whispers lowly in his ear, kissing below it softly while Donghyuck smirks and looks around them in case he sees anyone.

They’re in their usual spot in the library, skipping their third period class and opting to make out in the back of the library where no one goes. Yukhei has his hands on either side of Donghyuck’s head, balancing himself as he leans down to kiss the boy’s face and neck, sweetly. The shorter male is leaning his back on the bookshelf, balancing both of his hands on Yukhei’s hips and playing with the holes in the boy’s jeans where his belt is wrapped around in place. It’s a nice routine they have going on, Donghyuck sort of loves it, being this close to Yukhei makes his heart race in the best way possible.

He removes one hand from the loops on Yukhei’s jeans and places it on the taller boy’s nape like he always does, scratching lightly and watching the way Yukhei shivers under his touch. Donghyuck smirks and pulls the boy’s face down, their nose grazing one another as his eyes shift to look downwards. “What’s so nice about it, Soc?” He says in a low tone, puffing out a dark chuckle when Yukhei visibly loses his train of thought.

His lover smiles to himself when he leans forward and Donghyuck pulls back, creating a playful space between them where Donghyuck pushes and Yukhei pulls. “Everything about it is nice, Greaser.” It’s the first time Yukhei has ever called him that and it fires something within Donghyuck.

“Show me how nice it is,” Donghyuck says, his lisp slipping through some of the words and Yukhei loses the game of trying to stay collective.

Yukhei chases after his lips and although Donghyuck puts up a good fight, the taller boy closes the distance between them easily. He knows what he’s doing when he nibbles at Donghyuck’s lower lip, asking to be let it and explore what he knows very well. Donghyuck doesn’t even think twice when his eyes flutter shut and he lets Yukhei do everything he pleases as he runs his fingers through the dirty blonde hair the taller boy has. Donghyuck turns his head to the side and presses his mouth harder into Yukhei’s and the taller boy sighs contently against his mouth, Donghyuck sucks it all in. Yukhei sucks at his tongue and Donghyuck can’t help the whine he omits—Yukhei smirks.

The Soc pulls away just a bit, still knocking noses with Donghyuck while his eyes remain closed. “You’re such a good kisser,” He mumbles, his lips brushing against the shorter boy’s when he speaks.

Donghyuck doesn’t open his eyes at all, just feel Yukhei on him and smirks to himself. “I make up for what you lack,” He jokes but Yukhei doesn’t even let him have that when he kisses him again, grabbing Donghyucks wrists in his hold and shoving him harder into the bookshelf, taking his breath away for himself to keep.

“Yukhei?!” Someone’s says in a whisper shout, evident shock slipping through which each syllable.

Donghyuck removes his hand from Yukhei’s hair and lets his eyes fly open in pure shock, he pushes the taller boy away from, making the mistake of revealing himself to the shocked figure before them. Donghyuck goes into full panic mode when he catches the look of disbelief in Jungwoo’s eyes. Yukhei takes a step back from Donghyuck, chest heaving in worry as he sees the familiar Soc, his friend he so clearly betrayed. The three of them don’t say anything for a long moment, Jungwoo looks like he’s trying to piece things together, he doesn’t look angry, but frightened of what he just discovered in the back of the library.

“Jungwoo…” Yukhei says in an unsteady tone, and Donghyuck turns his eyes to him, watching the way Yukhei’s blue bomber jacket suddenly looks a lot more prevailing item between them. “Please listen to us…” Yukhei pleads, hands coming up to beg as Jungwoo shakes his head in shock.

Reality comes crashing down harder on Donghyuck than he had expected, he breaks out into a cold sweat and he’s shaking in alarm. They hadn’t discussed the future at all, but he knows the plan wasn’t too be found out too soon when they have only two months of school left before Yukhei graduates. Donghyuck wasn’t sure what they were going to do after Yukhei had graduated, if they were still going to revolve around one another, but the way Yukhei pressed him down with kisses, Donghyuck had believed they were going to go far. He didn’t think about it all, didn’t calculate every single aspect or outcome of their fantasy, he was too busy kissing Yukhei to even consider the fact that they would be caught up in a web of lies like this, in front of Jungwoo.

“Yukhei… are you…” Jungwoo can’t even find the words to say, he’s too busy staring at Donghyuck in pure panic. “We… you can’t… this isn’t right…”

Yukhei clenches his jaw and steps in front of Donghyuck, shoulders squaring. “It’s not his fault, I liked him first and… It’s my fault, Jungwoo.” It’s honorable how Yukhei is protecting him but Donghyuck doesn’t think that could be much help.

“You don’t get it, Yukhei…” Jungwoo says as he looks at him then, shaking his head and pointing at his own blue bomber jacket that they both have. “Taeil, Kun, Doyoung… everyone won’t take this easy.”

Yukhei clenches his jaw, “That’s if you tell them.”

It sounds like a threat, Donghyuck’s eyes widen from behind Yukhei. Jungwoo doesn’t say anything for a long moment, “You’re right…” He licks his dry lips and Donghyuck peaks around Yukhei to see Jungwoo figuring things out before him, “It will be better if we don’t tell anyone.” He says mostly to himself.

Yukhei nods his head, “Thank you…”

Jungwoo shoots the pair a look, “I don’t like this fighting either but... “ He sighs and runs a hand through his dark black hair in frustration. “...for your sake and everyone else, I suggest you two be more careful about this.” That’s all he says before he walks away, disappearing out of the library.

Yukhei sighs as well, his tough act gone as he closes his eyes and places a palm over his face. Realization sinks in and Donghyuck tentively places a gentle hand on his lower back, leaning forward to kiss Yukhei’s shoulder. “What… what do we do, Yukhei?”

He’s relying on the taller boy, trying to find some sort of comfort within him for the sake of his nerves. Yukhei turns around and grabs Donghyuck’s face in his hands, pressing a desperate kiss on his lips. “I’m going to go talk to Jungwoo... make sure things are going to be ok.” He promises once more in a kiss.

Donghyuck nods his head in Yukhei’s hands, balling his fist to his side so Yukhei presses a kiss to his temple before he rushes out of the library to find Jungwoo. Donghyuck sinks back into the bookshelves, placing a hand over his heart as it hammers within him. He suddenly feels his eyes water, not from sadness but from frustration at how ridiculously uncareful they were to be caught. He hits the bookshelf in a spur and takes a deep breath as he tries to collect himself before he steps out.

The month of March was once sweet, now she’s taunting and looming over him. March is making him panic and it frightens him a bit... March is _unforgiving._

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck doesn’t see Yukhei for a week, his lover doesn’t come over or call him out to their usual hiding spots to kiss or chat. He sees him with his friends in school, but Yukhei doesn’t notice him at all, openly avoiding Donghyuck’s worried eyes. The shorter male would have acted out by now and pulled Yukhei away in a moment he was alone if it wasn’t for the comforting messages Yukhei sends him at night or the calls he receives where they fall to sleep with each other’s voice.

Jungwoo doesn’t lie, he keeps his promise and remains silent about it all. Donghyuck concludes that the Socs would have found out by now if Jungwoo had said something about Yukhei and him kissing in secret. Jungwoo also doesn’t make it obvious, he ignores any Greaser and doesn’t give Donghyuck any extra attention than he would have on any other day. All three of them are trying their best to be careful of what they were caught in. Donghyuck finds it rather odd that Jungwoo didn’t rat them out, he’s been friends with the Socs for so long, it’s all very unsettling to Donghyuck. He supposes they’re not all assholes but he knows that’s far fetching things.

“Hey…” Jaehyun comes up to him with a small smile, a bit hesitant than most times. It’s like he knows something is up, but he won’t pester Donghyuck about it. “We’re going to the drive in movies… wanna come with?” He asks, offering a comforting smile and an escape.

Donghyuck nods his head because he can’t trust himself to speak, he wants to talk to someone about this but he’s too scared. It doesn’t matter how he thinks of Jaehyun or Johnny as an actual brother, he doesn’t think they’ll ever understand. Johnny is dating one of them, Jaehyun is in love with some mystery boy from the city, none of them can ever understand Donghyuck. He’s too frightened and shaken up to even begin and trust them with this problem, he doesn’t want to lose the only thing he has come close to family.

It’s all too much of a risk, so he shakes off the worry eating him alive for just a moment and slides into Jaehyun’s car with Jaemin and Sicheng in the back. Chenle, Yuta, Taeyong and Ten are all in Johnny’s car, tailing after them to the drive in movies. Donghyuck tries to swallow down the bad feeling he has bubbling up in his throat, he wants to say something but perhaps it’s just his nerves getting the best of him. So he settles back in the front seat of Jaehyun’s car and doesn’t a word, not even when they’ve arrived and parked the car.

Johnny parks right next to Jaehyun’s and they both pull the windows down. Sicheng and Jaemin are quick to hop of the car and sit on the edge of Jaehyun’s hood. Chenle joins them on the hood of Jaehyun’s car while Taeyong and Yuta sit on the side of Johnny’s hood in order to give Ten and him some space in the car. Jaehyun stays seated in his seat, hands moving fast on his phone and a perplexed expression on his features as he texts someone. Donghyuck would have already been outside and joining his friends, but he feels sick to his fucking stomach.

“Do you want to go get some snacks?” Jaehyun snaps him out of his trance of pure worry, “You look like you could use a walk…” He pulls out a 20 dollar bill with a soft smile. “Get the kids something too,” He sticks his chin in the direction of Sicheng, Jaemin and Chenle.

Donghyuck takes the money and opens the car door to step out without a single word, but Jaehyun grabs his forearm suddenly. He turns around and stares at Jaehyun with a confused expression, “Don’t think too much about it all, Donghyuck.” He says soothingly before releasing his arm.

Donghyuck doesn’t know how to take that, he’s not sure how Jaehyun can be the only one that says the right things in the perfect moments he needs them. It’s a bit unsettling how Jaehyun looks a bit sorry towards him for no fucking reason, Donghyuck is sure it’s just his paranoia eating at him. That still doesn’t answer the fact that Jaehyun says things that could hint that he knows what's going on in Donghyuck’s life when the shorter male knows he has no fucking clue. It’s just all too stressful and becoming too much for him to hold in, especially with how much he’s missing Yukhei’s touches and kisses. He’s sucking it up for them, himself and for his lover, Yukhei.

He walks into the small gas station near the drive in movies and nods his head in hello to the man behind the counter. The gas station isn’t very far from the drive ins, just across the street and when he looks out, he can see his friends enjoying themselves. He sighs and goes to the chip aisle, pulling some things out blindly, he’s not really in the mood for it all. He knows the guys will be satisfied with anything really, so he doesn’t think too much about what to pick as he heads out of the aisle.

The moment he does, the bell of the door rings and in walks Mark Lee with Jungwoo on his side. Donghyuck gulps and locks eyes with Jungwoo for a short moment and the older boy looks surprised to see Donghyuck here. Jungwoo coughs and looks away and tells Mark something quietly before walking to the back of the gas station where the bathroom is. Donghyuck remains frozen on his spot because Mark Lee has this look in his eyes when he stares at him, he’s afraid for a split second that he may know.

“I need to talk to you…” Mark says when he approaches him and Donghyuck can instantly smell the alcohol in his breath. “I need to tell you something, Donghyuck.” The look in his eyes is honest and serious, the younger boy doesn’t like it.

“What?” Donghyuck dares to ask, holding the chips in his hand tightly, he’s surprised the bag hasn’t burst open yet.

“I… I like you and I know it isn’t right but you’re so…” Mark is drunk, he’s so drunk and brutally honest that it causes Donghyuck to take a few steps back in shock that Mark only takes forward. “You’re an asshole to me and I’m not sure why… why it has to be you, but I like you either way.” He rushes out, he looks scared too from the way his eyes are widen.

Donghyuck laughs nervously, taking another step back. “You don’t know what you’re saying, Mark. You’re drunk, remember who I am--”

“I know who you are!” Mark raises his voice a bit, eyes becoming sad at the reality. “I like you regardless of all that and it’s… it’s tearing me apart a bit—“

“You can get over it, it’s better to do that because a Soc and a Greaser could never be together.” Donghyuck snaps at the drunk boy a bit harshly, he’s trying to tell this to himself and he hadn’t meant to be so harsh, but it was for his own good.

Mark hiccups then, shaking his head rapidly and looking at Donghyuck with sorrow in his eyes. “I’ll leave my friends, I don’t care… just please—“

“No,” Donghyuck snaps at him, pushing past him but Mark grabs his wrist.

“If I move to kiss you, will you let me this time?” Mark asks softly, eyes hazy and soft as he looks at Donghyuck.

The shorter male is choked up, he doesn’t know what to say or do because he hadn’t expected to experience this here. He’s frozen when Mark takes a step closer, but the boy doesn’t get far towards him. It happens fast, Donghyuck hadn’t even heard the chime of the bell signalling someone else had come into the gas station. He didn’t feel the presence behind him because he was too busy letting his head spin in circles, he wasn’t aware that Wong Yukhei had entered the building.

Yukhei is unforgiving in the way that he rips Mark’s hand away from Donghyuck’s wrist is anger and jealousy, “Are you out of your mind?!” Yukhei shouts to Mark, standing in front of Donghyuck to block him from the drunk boy. Yukhei looks shaky, Donghyuck knows he’s had a couple drinks of alcohol too.

“Yukhei, I need to talk to him—” Mark isn’t having any of that, he’s just trying to get to Donghyuck but Yukhei wont even let him come close.

“Fuck off,” Yukhei says and it’s the first time Donghyuck has seen him so hostile and jealous at anyone. Yukhei must have known this was going on, he must have known that Mark had feelings for Donghyuck and his insecurities are getting the best of him.

Donghyuck wants to kiss him, he wants to make promises for Yukhei considering his lover always does that for him. Donghyuck wants to entangle himself with Yukhei and make sure he knows just how much Donghyuck is in love with him as well. He knows the liquor is doing things to Yukhei’s judgement, he isn’t being rational or understanding that he could never lose Donghyuck to Mark. Donghyuck wants to tell him that Mark, Jungwoo or anyone would never change what Yukhei makes him feel. He wants to show Yukhei everything about him and only him.

“Yukhei!” Jungwoo’s voice shouts and it’s tight and tense, it makes Donghyuck realize that Yukhei has been on a short leash with Jungwoo ever since they were found out. “Stop…” His voice is deadly strict when he says that one single word.

It explains why Yukhei hadn’t tried to see him in person but opt to call or text him instead. Yukhei would have listened but Mark moves to get to Donghyuck again and the taller boy grabs his friend’s bomber jacket’s collar and drags him outside. Yukhei and Mark disappear out the gas station’s door and Donghyuck’s eyes widen in alarm, dropping the bag of chips in his hand.

“Fuck,” Jungwoo says as he rushes after the pair with Donghyuck on his tail.

The moment they’re outside, Donghyuck catches Mark swing at Yukhei, landing a heavy punch to his mouth. Donghyuck winces at that and before he can step in and pull Yukhei away because he’s bleeding; his lover doesn’t stop and lashes out at Mark. Donghyuck takes a step towards the aggressive pair, mind focused on getting to Yukhei and trying to calm his lover.

He can only make it so far before someone grabs the back of his neck and forces him in the opposite direction. “What the fuck—” He says, not having a clue to who has such a tight hold on him.

“Don’t get involved,” Jaehyun’s voice is tough and strict above him. Donghyuck tries to remove himself from the boy’s grip but Jaehyun only grips his leather jacket and forces him to walk away. “Doyoung, Taeil and the rest of those Socs are on heading this way, this isn’t your problem.”

He’s terribly wrong, it’s Yukhei that is involved. It’s all Donghyuck’s problem. “I can’t let him… Jaehyun, you don’t understand—”

“I know,” Jaehyun suddenly says and he’s not speaking about the fact that he can’t understand, it’s actually the very opposite. His tone is harsh, he understands everything from the way he stares down at Donghyuck. “I know what’s going on so listen to me closely Donghyuck, walk away right now if you don’t want Yukhei to get into even more trouble than he already is.”

Donghyuck looks shaken up at the mention of his lover’s name, but Jaehyun is unforgiving in the way that he practically drags him away. “I don’t want him to get hurt—”

“Then leave quietly with me now,” Jaehyun hisses in a deadly tone. They’re already crossing the street while the other Socs run past them, not bothering to mess with them as they get to Yukhei and Mark.

Donghyuck can hear Jungwoo’s shouts and Doyoung’s angry one as well. Taeil is cursing loudly behind them while the other young Socs around Donghyuck’s age look alarmed as they pass them. It’s evident that none of them know what’s going on, from the way Taeil snaps Mark’s and Yukhei’s name, he’s confused why they’re fighting each other as well. It stresses Donghyuck that he can’t turn around and see Yukhei, he’s sure the boy is bleeding and it just stresses him out to even think about someone hurting the tall idiot. He’s told Yukhei before, only he can get hurt between them, and now he has to walk away from Yukhei in order to ensure he doesn’t get an even worse punishment.

“Don’t worry about it, let them handle it first and I’ll take you to Yukhei later.” Jaehyun whispers tightly into his ear just before they approach their friends, who are staring across the streets where the Socs are all arguing.

“It’s what they deserve,” Yuta hisses out suddenly in a fury tone, a scoff slipping his lips at the way Doyoung fumes in pure rage at seeing his friends fall apart without his control. “Glad we aren’t like them,” He whispers, lips turned in amusement as he watches it all go back into place.

Yuta’s eyes remain hard and watching, never once missing the way Taeil shouts and Doyoung rages at the younger boys. He smirks in anger, in pure satisfaction before turning back to the movie. Jaehyun shares a look with Donghyuck when Yuta is no longer watching, something tells Donghyuck that Yuta is terribly wrong in his statement.

The seasons are changing, and along with the transition from winter to spring, so is everyone else. They’re all falling apart faster than they would have wished for.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m taking Donghyuck home, he doesn’t feel too good.” Jaehyun says sometime around eleven p.m. that same day and Donghyuck nods along to his lies when Taeyong furrows his brows at them both.

“I thought you seemed a bit sick,” He says softly as he ruffles Donghyuck’s hair, “Get some sleep and rest up before Monday, I don’t want you missing out on school.” Taeyong smiles softly and Donghyuck nods his head, forcing a grin on his lips.

They all exchange goodbyes and Jaehyun leads Donghyuck out the house and towards his car. He doesn’t say anything when they hop in and start the engine, not until they’re out of the driveway and on the road towards Yukhei’s home. Jaehyun shifts and sighs loudly, Donghyuck can hear the disappointment in just that one action, it’s something he was afraid of.

“So the boy, it’s Yukhei, huh?” Jaehyun knows the answer very well, but it’s almost like he’s trying to confirm this nightmare is happening.

Donghyuck nods his head, looking out the passenger window and thinking about his lover. “I just… I fell in love with him.” He’s brutally honest, raw and scared; Jaehyun can hear it in his voice.

“I know it’s scary,” Jaehyun says softly before he reaches out and turns on the radio, it’s low to fill the strange atmosphere in the car. “It’s crazy how things turn out… but it makes me realize that you’re not at fault for who you fall for.” Jaehyun says and when Donghyuck turns to look at him, he notices the little broken smile on Jaehyun’s lips.

Donghyuck has never been to Yukhei’s home, it’s looks big and nice from the outside like he had expected it to be. It’s located on the other side of town where most of the Socs live, Donghyuck also expected that. He can’t help but think about how Jaehyun seems to know where Yukhei lives, but that thought is pushed out his mind when they finally put the car in park. Donghyuck is quick to open the passenger door and walk over the car, heading towards the door but stopping in his tracks when Jungwoo comes out of the house.

Jaehyun approaches Donghyuck then and looking at Jungwoo, “No one else is here...right?” He says, clenching his jaw to make sure Jungwoo knows he isn’t here for funny business but for the sake of Donghyuck only.

Jungwoo’s eyes are soft when he looks at Jaehyun, “Of course, I wouldn’t cause anything…” He looks almost offended that Jaehyun would accuse him of something like that, Donghyuck notices it. Jungwoo turns to Donghyuck then, “His parents are on a business trip, his room is upstairs, first door on the left.”

Donghyuck nods his head and moves around Jungwoo to head inside, but he notices that Jaehyun and the other Soc stay behind. “Jungwoo and I have to talk things out,” Jaehyun looks at Donghyuck with a reassuring smile, “Call me if you need anything.”

Donghyuck nods his head again, he doesn’t stick around much longer than that, but he does see the way Jungwoo slips into Jaehyun’s car without a word. It’s odd, Donghyuck didn’t even know Jaehyun was on speaking terms with any Soc, Jungwoo being one of them. It’s even weirder when they drive away and Jungwoo’s car is still left in Yukhei’s driveway, this day is just gets more strange.

 

* * *

 

He locks the door when he’s made his way inside, taking off his shoes and heading straight upstairs in a rush. He passes family portraits and smiles when he sees Yukhei in an ugly yellow sweater vest in the photo with his hair slicked back in a nice style. Donghyuck follows Jungwoo’s orders and lightly knocks on the first door on the left, hearing a familiar grumble from inside. Donghyuck’s heart is racing and he knows exactly why, it has something to do with the fact that he’s going to see someone he holds special to his heart.

Donghyuck opens the door slowly, hearing the creek echo in the room as he steps inside. Yukhei is on his bed with his eyes closed, the moment Donghyuck shuts the door, he opens them. “How are you feeling?” Donghyuck asks quietly, examining his lover’s face as he walks closer.

Yukhei sits up on his bed quickly, wincing at the action and Donghyuck is by his side instantly, placing a hand on his chest to get him to rest easy. “How did you get here?” Yukhei’s voice sounds hoarse and he looks like he’s long sobered up.

“Jaehyun brought me,” Donghyuck states like it’s the most natural thing, it’s not but Yukhei doesn’t question him. “You’re so dumb, Yukhei…” He breathes out in a tiny laugh, holding no real bite as sees the pack of bandaids next to Yukhei’s bed.

His lover male huffs and sits up then, moving to throw his legs on the edge of the bed and stand up straight. “He… Mark shouldn’t have bothered you in the first place.” Yukhei is stubborn when he says his, slitting his eyes in a glare.

Donghyuck smiles to himself a bit before opening the pack of bandaids. “I can take of myself, thank you.” He sounds sarcastic but Yukhei knows very well he’s not angry.

The taller boy sighs contently at the familiar words like he’s missed Donghyuck’s usual snaps—he has. “I know you can…” Yukhei says before grabbing the shorter boy’s wrist and pulling him towards him so that Donghyuck is the one looming over him for once. “Are you ok?”

Donghyuck scoffs and looks at the busted bottom lip Yukhei has, the red mark on his cheek from he assumes must have been a slap, and a cut on his left eyebrow. It’s very unfair how beautiful Yukhei looks with bruised knuckles and a matching marked up face. Donghyuck doesn’t want to do anything else but look at Yukhei for hours, kiss him in the pale moonlight and listen to him speak about things for hours. If this is love, Lee Donghyuck feels it with Wong Yukhei.

“Am I ok?” Donghyuck questions back, shaking his head as he looks at Yukhei with a soft smile. He grabs a bandaid and begins peeling at the back, “I’m ok…looks like someone finally beat your overconfident ass.” He laughs lightly when Yukhei winces as Donghyuck places the bandaid over the cut on his brow.

Yukhei snorts and pulls Donghyuck closer by his hips, the shorter boy’s hands naturally fall on Yukhei’s shoulders. “Trust me, I’m not the worst party.” He promises and Donghyuck hums, reaching one hand up to run through Yukhei’s hair.

Like a routine, the taller boy turns his head to the side and kisses Donghyuck’s wrist with a smile. “I’ve missed you…” It isn’t Yukhei that says it for once, it’s Donghyuck.

Yukhei reaches one hand up in an instant and grabs the back of Donghyuck’s neck, pushing him down to meet him for a kiss. His lip is busted and Donghyuck can taste a bit of the metallic taste on his tongue. Yukhei is a good kisser, he’s the best in the way he tells Donghyuck that he’s missed him too, so very fucking much. He’s passionate and he has Donghyuck lost in pure bliss and love, Yukhei loves him too. It’s a nice feeling—the feeling of love that Donghyuck had never experienced with anyone before, he fucking loves it.

Yukhei pulls away first and there’s something raw in his eyes, he’s unfolded everything on the table and is willing to fight for Donghyuck. “I love you, Lee Donghyuck.”

He isn’t scared, but his heart is hammering in his chest and all he can hear is content buzzing tone in his ear. “I love you too,” Donghyuck leans down and pressed a kiss to his lover’s soft lips, “Wong Yukhei…”

 

 

It’s 2 am Donghyuck supposes when they’re just laying in Yukhei’s bed without saying a word. Yukhei has his eyes shut, he’s sleepy and Donghyuck lets him rest. They aren’t holding each other but Yukhei has his hand reached out to the middle of the bed, and Donghyuck’s hand is tied with his. They’re in fetal positions, facing one another while one of them tries to sleep. Donghyuck is staring at his boyfriend with love in his eyes, reaching a gentle hand out to caress Yukhei’s jawline.

He’s all bruised up, yet the prettiest thing Donghyuck has seen. “Didn’t I say only I can get bruises and cuts?” Donghyuck says in a whisper between them.

Yukhei smirks in his sleep, eyes shut tight as he blindly bites gently at Donghyuck’s hand. “You’re too pretty for that…” He murmurs, tightening his hold on his lover’s hand. “Also, it would hurt my heart seeing you like that.” He confesses against his pillow, sleep slowly creeping up on him.

“You don’t think mine hurts?” Donghyuck questions back in a challenge and Yukhei’s eyes peel open at that.

The taller boy scoots closer and tucks his head under Donghyuck’s chin, finding his place in the smaller boy’s arms. “I love you…” He repeats for the thirteenth time in the past twenty times—Donghyuck never gets tired of it.

Donghyuck hums and plays with Yukhei’s hair, allowing the boy to kiss at his adamn apple before throwing an arm over his waist to sleep. “I know you do…” His tone is playful and Yukhei smiles against his neck, biting lightly before falling into a peaceful slumber with Donghyuck’s fingers lost in his hair.

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun approaches him a week later when they’re all hanging out at the house again, he motions for Donghyuck to follow him outside. The shorter male follows without a word and lets Jaehyun sit him down on the front porch. It’s late out, they’re laughter heard from inside and Donghyuck focuses on the empty street in front of the house, and all the nature surrounding them. This reminds him of the week before winter break when Jaehyun and he were talking about their relationship problems. Jaehyun had given him good advice then, Donghyuck was thankful to him for a lot of things.

“So…” Jaehyun says as he looks behind him to make sure no one is around or listening, “How long have you and Yukhei been doing this?” He questions, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

“I don’t know exactly when I said fuck everything,” Donghyuck replies honestly, shaking his head no thanks when Jaehyun offers him a smoke. He’s been trying to cut back on his bad cigarette habit. “I think Yukhei and I have been running around each other since October around Yuta and Sicheng’s birthday.”

When he says it out loud, he can’t really believe it. It’s beginning of April now, a lot has changed in six months between him and Yukhei. Their time together feels a lot shorter but it’s already been half a year, and it’s been four months since he officially got with Yukhei. They fell in love quickly and it’s honestly quite scary how things have moved for Donghyuck before he can stop them. He realizes he doesn’t really want time to slow down or stop, he enjoys living hour by hour with Yukhei. He’s in love, it’s kind of gross but he really wouldn’t have it with anyone else.

“Almost half a year…” Jaehyun breathes out, smoke leaving his mouth as he thinks about it all. “It’s tough, huh?” He asks, a sad smile on his lips and Donghyuck wants to question him because he’s sure Jaehyun doesn’t know even the half of it.

Donghyuck nods his head, “Yeah, it just sucks...” He’s honest because there’s no point in lying anymore about how he feels about anyone or anything. “Yukhei always thought it was dumb, and I didn’t see his side because I was too busy hating the Socs. I mean… some of them are still assholes but—“

“—they’re not all bad.” Jaehyun finishes for him and when their eyes lock, he smiles. “So what are you and Yukhei planning on doing?”

Donghyuck watches the other boy bring the cigarette back to his lips, “I don’t really know… I guess we’ll just try and get the hell out of here as fast as we can?” He’s not sure what the future is holding for them but Donghyuck doesn’t really want to find out what will happen in they stay in this town with toxic people. “He’s graduating next month…he says he’ll wait for me.”

Jaehyun blows the smoke out, nodding his head and looking up at the clouds looming over them. It looks like it’s going to start raining soon, he can hear the small cries of thunder in the distance. “I’m leaving next month too…”

Donghyuck had forgotten about that, “To your city boy?” He teases and he enjoys the way Jaehyun flushes, a shy smile on his lips that he’s never seen before.

The older boy shrugs his shoulder and presses the cigarette to the concrete porch, turning the fire out. “He’s not much of a city boy…” Jaehyun laughs lightly as he thinks of his sweet, gentle lover.

Donghyuck lays a hand on his palm, his elbow on his knee and holding his head up for support as he stares at Jaehyun in awe. “Tell me more about him… you’re non-city boy.”

Jaehyun looks a bit hesitant about it but he licks his lips and for once, lets his guard down. “He’s patient with me, even when I didn’t understand him or anyone else. He’s gentle too and really kind hearted, it makes people take advantage of him.” He sighs and Donghyuck nods along, “He’s pretty, forgiving and he… he just encourages me in ways no one else does.” He shrugs his shoulders, “I’ve been seeing him for two years and I’m tired of hiding him, he doesn’t deserve that.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen at Jaehyun’s confession, “Two years?”

“Yeah, I’ve always kind of know him, but it wasn’t until I was eighteen until I made it official with him.” Jaehyun smiles like it was just yesterday that he met the love his life.

Donghyuck turns away from him in wow, “I never noticed…” He said and Jaehyun makes a small comment like he never wanted them to. “I’m sorry you had to hide for so long—“

Donghyuck’s comforting words get buried from the sounds of an angry engine pulling up, the tires of a car screeching in front of Taeyong’s home. When the shorter male turns to look, he sees a familiar white car of the year, he squints in wonder. There’s an unsettling feeling in his gut when he stands up from the porch and Jaehyun stands as well in alert. Yukhei comes rushing out of his car, out of breath with Jungwoo slipping out of the passenger seat.

Donghyuck furrows his brow in worry when Yukhei locks eyes with him and watches the boy let out a sigh of relief, “What are you doing—“

“Donghyuck, we have to leave.” Yukhei rushes out, running up to grab his lover’s hand and pull him along, Donghyuck forcefully stops him. Yukhei turns around and sends the shorter boy a pleading look, “Please don’t fight me right now, I don’t—“

Donghyuck nervously reaches his hands up and notices the glassy look in Yukhei’s eyes and the fresh the stain of blood on his shirt and the trail that had ran down his nose. “Yukhei, who did this to you?” He asks in rage, taking the boy’s face in his hands and examining how scared his lover looks. “Yukhei, who the fuck—“

“Taeil… Doyoung and Kun are on their way here and they’re insanely mad, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Yukhei’s voice cracks a bit and Donghyuck furrows his brows, “They know everything about you and me, they know about Jungwoo and Jaehyun too.” He rushes out in fright.

Donghyuck furrows his brows and turns back in time to see Jaehyun kiss Jungwoo’s lips slowly, before cupping his face and wiping the tears off his face. Jungwoo has a bloody lip and Donghyuck can’t believe what he’s seeing. The dots are laid out before him and connected, everything makes sense about how Jaehyun was the one who went out and looked for Jungwoo specifically when Donghyuck was beat up by the Socs on Sicheng and Yuta’s birthday night. Jaehyun had understood Donghyuck very well all long, Jaehyun had been on normal terms with Jungwoo and new exactly when Donghyuck was caught with Yukhei because of Jungwoo.

Donghyuck can’t say anything for the longest moment, he wishes he could move but he’s stuck in fear when his friends come rushing out of the house. Taeyong narrows his eyes at Jungwoo and Jaehyun’s hands on the pale boy’s face, he stalks in their way. Johnny is moving fast too, Ten hot on his tail and he realizes it’s in his direction. Donghyuck watches as everything happens quickly, Yuta rips Jaehyun away from Jungwoo by the back of his shirt and Taeyong lands a hard punch to the Jungwoo’s face, hitting him hard on his cheekbone. Jaehyun doesn’t stay still for not even a single beat as reaches for Taeyong angrily and in a threatening manner, gritting his teeth as Taeyong stares back at him in shock.

“Don’t touch him, Taeyong!” Jaehyun snaps like an angry dog, eyes furious as Jungwoo moans in pain behind them. Yuta freezes at that and so does everyone else, except for Johnny and Ten who are rushing in Donghyuck’s direction.

Johnny looks ready to swing at Yukhei, but Donghyuck quickly steps between the two boys. “Johnny… don’t… please.” He begs and he can feel the way Yukhei finds comfort in his back.

Jaemin, who was watching everything from the porch with Sicheng and Chenle by his side, understands everything faster than them all. He looks clearly betrayed and angered at both Jaehyun and Donghyuck, but he’s absolutely pissed when he locks eyes with Donghyuck. “You fucking asshole!” He screeches loudly, hopping down the porch and running towards Donghyuck.

Donghyuck can’t move, not even when Jaemin grabs his leather jacket collar and forces him to look at him. “How long have you been seeing him? How long have you laughed in our fucking face, you son of a bitch!” He spits in rage, shaking Donghyuck with so much fire in his voice.

Donghyuck crumbles then, he doesn’t remember the last time he’s cried. Perhaps it was when his father died, he’s not sure, but it’s been a long time since he’s felt the familiar sting on his nose and the water in his eyes. “I didn’t mock you guys… I would never—“

“Liar,” Jaemin tightens his hold on Donghyuck’s leather jacket and his face twists in disgust. “You saw the way they jumped Chenle, you saw the way I came home limping in pain, you were there when Ten had to get stitches on his fucking arm because of those fucking assholes.” He casts a look at Yukhei, hatred in his eyes like Donghyuck once had. “I had a feeling this was happening too, but I hoped you wouldn’t do this to us—”

“It’s not his fault,” Yukhei rushes out behind the smaller boy, clenching his jaw as he tries not to be careful around them all. “I pursued Donghyuck, he never wanted to betray you guys—“

“Fuck off,” It isn’t Jaemin who says it but Sicheng, a hard expression on his face as he eyes Yukhei and Jungwoo like they’re intruders. “Jaehyun and Donghyuck lied to us,” He says coldly, while Chenle steps back in disbelief at the events happening before him.

A car pulls up then, it’s Doyoung. Yukhei goes into complete haywire then when he sees Doyoung step out of the car, with just him and no one else. Not a beat after, two more expensive cars pull up and Donghyuck knows they belong to Kun and Taeil. Donghyuck sees Taeil tell Jisung, Renjun and Jeno to stay inside while Mark stays rooted inside Kun’s car. Kun and Taeil come rushing out towards them but before they say anything to the Greasers, they pull Doyoung aside and shout at him.

Doyoung looks high on rage and from the way Yukhei is nervously moving behind him, he knows it isn’t a good sign. Donghyuck has experienced when Doyoung is drunk and he can clearly see the that the Soc has had some drinks from the way he rips himself from Taeil’s grip. Doyoung looks like he just had the world taken from him, he’s stripped clean and has been spitted on by his own. Doyoung looks furious and hurt all in one, especially when he locks eyes with Jungwoo, who is still holding his cheek in pain from Taeyong.

“Jaehyun!” Doyoung spits out, venom in each syllable and Donghyuck knows these two have always had very bad blood. The war between Jaehyun and Doyoung just got harder because Jungwoo is someone they both had to hopelessly fall in love with. “It’s always you, fucker!”

Jaehyun lets go of Taeyong slowly and Jaemin’s hold on Donghyuck drops when he sees Doyoung stalk towards them. “Doyoung, it’s not fucking worth it—” Kun’s rough voice rushes out from behind him but Doyoung can’t hear him.

“You fucking scum, you had to go and sleep with Jungwoo, huh?!” Doyoung hisses as he pushes past all the Greasers and doesn’t hesitate for a single second from knocking the shit out of Jaehyun with a punch to his face. “Do you hate me that much? That you had to come after—“

“Doyoung!” Jungwoo snaps in anger, straightening up and pushing the boy back in anger. “Stop right now, this isn’t what we want—“

Doyoung squinted at Jungwoo in betrayal, “No, this isn’t what you want, you and Yukhei are lying assholes!” He accuses and not even Taeil or Kun step in to disagree because it’s all true. “What did you think, Jungwoo? Did you think we’d be ok with you running around with a Greaser?”

“I never… I never liked any of this fighting—” Jungwoo rushes out, Donghyuck watches the way the latter chokes on his sentence, all eyes on him.

“Yet you still hung around us and joined us when we got into fights with them.” Doyoung hissed back at him, the love he had for Jungwoo long gone and replaced with something cold. “You look like a hypocrite, Kim Jungwoo…” He said in a low tone, his eyes sharp and furious.

”Doyoung,” Yuta snapped suddenly, stepping forward and staring at him with a deadly look. “Leave,” He clenches his jaw, voice low as if ready to draw blood if he needed to.

Doyoung stares at him, eyes on fire and jaw just as equally clenched. He’s shaking, he looks almost afraid for a moment of what’s to come and what’s to be said. Donghyuck has never seen Doyoung in such a turmoil manner, he wonders just how much this all has effected the latter. Doyoung has reached his boiling point, Donghyuck can see it in his eyes when he shoots a heavy look at Yuta, Doyoung is afraid.

Jaehyun sighs and pushes Yuta away lightly, “I know you’re here for me so cut the bullshit and fight me head on, Doyoung.” He says in a hiss and that snaps Doyoung back, Donghyuck thinks Jaehyun is insane.

Doyoung seems to change then, he looks like he’s had all the anger he’s harbored over the years built up in him, ready to release. It’s scary to witness the way he looks like a completely different person, he doesn’t look like himself. He looks like a hollow shell of the man he used to be, he looks broken, betrayed, angered, hurt and fearful. It’s raw and unforgiving at how love has driven people to do ridiculous things, Donghyuck witnesses it first hand that night.

There is sound of thunder in the background, yet there is no rain. Everything happens quickly when Doyoung pulls out a gun. Johnny and Ten are quick to latch onto Jaemin and drag him away, while Sicheng and Chenle flee inside to the house due to Yuta’s angry and worried commands. Renjun, Jeno and Jisung are screaming inside the car in desperate cries to see their own friend—brother—lose himself. Kun is quick to grab Yukhei by the back of his shirt, while the Yukhei grabs Donghyuck’s hand quickly, and drag them to his car where Mark is frozen in shock. Donghyuck feels Kun shove him into his car for his own safely with Yukhei, he feels familiar hands wrap around him and hold him close.

Donghyuck’s eyes are glued to the window of the car, tears in his eyes as he seen Jaehyun put his hands up and Doyoung pointing the gun at his chest, a good seven feet between them. “Doyoung, please!” Jungwoo cries from his spot, a few feet away and desperate. “Don’t do this, Doyoung! I know you’re not a bad person!”

Kun shuts the car door and yells at Mark to lock it, which the frozen Soc does, fear stricken in him. Donghyuck wants to claw out when he sees Taeyong approach Jaehyun and Doyoung, carefully. “Doyoung...it doesn’t have to end like this—“

“It does!” Doyoung is crying too, he’s shaking out of fear at what he’s doing but he won’t put the gun down. “It’s got to end like this…” His voice cracks a bit, his eyes red from holding in his tears as the gun shakes in his hold.

Donghyuck sees the scared look in Yuta’s eyes as he watches in horror, he knows he mirrors the look. Johnny and Ten are hiding behind some trees with Jaemin in their arms, trying to keep the boy still as he cries out. Taeil is walking slowly towards Doyoung, trying to encourage Taeyong to distract Doyoung so he can somehow get the gun out of Doyoung’s hand. Jungwoo is quiet because Taeil is telling him not to fuel any sort of fire with his eyes. Jaehyun is as still as ever, eyes flushed with what looks like the beginning of tears. He’s just as scared as everyone else in that moment, Donghyuck feels his heart lunge out of his chest when he sees see Taeyong, Jaehyun and Taeil all lunge at Doyoung in different directions.

Donghyuck doesn’t see it, but he hears the gun shot go off. Yukhei had grabbed Donghyuck and pressed his face into his chest, just the thought of his lover doing that doesn’t settle well with Donghyuck. He can hear Jaemin’s desperate screams and Kun shout inside the car. Donghyuck pushes out of Yukhei’s chest in time to see Mark and Kun run out, rushing over to the crime scene. Donghyuck can’t see because Jungwoo, Yuta, Doyoung and Jaehyun are hovering over someone on the floor. Donghyuck can’t see Taeyong anywhere and that’s when his heart drops out of his chest.

Before Yukhei can grab him and keep him inside, Donghyuck runs out of the car the same time Jaemin, Sicheng, Chenle, Johnny and Ten emerge to the circle of people. Everyone rushes out of their spots in fear, while Doyoung cries and drops to his knees, crawling over to the crowd of people and begging for forgiveness. He can hear Renjun, Jisung and Jeno yell in worry behind him while Yukhei stays close to him.

When Donghyuck finally reaches the circle, he sees blood and Taeyong on the floor. He bursts into tears, stepping closer and realizing that Taeyong is covered in someone else’s blood, not his own. Donghyuck takes a step closer and hears Kun yelling at Taeil to get up. Doyoung is crying, begging for forgiveness as Taeil’s face is twisted in pain, his left arm bleeding from the bullet. Donghyuck gasps at the blood as Yukhei drops to his knees near Taeil, begging someone to call the ambulance.

Donghyuck sees Ten rush to get a phone quickly. The thunder roars in the sky and tiny drops of rain begin to fall, the skies are upset, and they’ve all fallen apart in a mess of tears and blood.

 

* * *

  

“You have to eat or drink something,” Donghyuck sighs, eyes puffy but not as nearly bad as Renjun’s or Jisung’s. They’re all in the waiting room, all seventeen of them as they wait for news about the bullet removal from Taeil’s arm.

Doyoung is shaking in the seat, still silently crying to himself, face red from anxiety and fear while Mark tries to comfort him. Jaehyun is off in the corner, holding Jungwoo close to him as the Soc sniffs quietly into his chest. Jeno and Jisung are sitting down, stunned and lost for words at the whole situation. Jaemin is glued to Taeyong, having thought it was his own friend who was shot, while Yuta watches Doyoung shake but remains still on Taeyong’s other side. Sicheng is talking to Chenle, Kun and Renjun in mandarin and they seem to be having a serious conversation. Johnny and Ten went to go get some snacks, having left a fifteen minutes ago, Johnny holding Ten tightly by the hand in fear of something else happening.

Donghyuck is sitting on Yukhei’s lap, having run out of seats, and he’s combing his fingers through the boy’s hair. No one pays any attention to them, everyone is lost in their own thoughts at the moment to give a fuck about anything else but Taeil. Donghyuck can see the distress and worry in Yukhei’s bloodshot eyes, it hurts him to see his lover restless like this. Death was near and it was sinister, taunting to take every single ounce of happiness with them.

“I’m not thirsty or hungry,” Yukhei says in a hoarse tone, burying his face in Donghyuck’s neck. “I’m scared…” They haven’t heard anything since they rushed Taeil to the hospital, it was eating them all alive.

Donghyuck leans in and kisses Yukhei’s forehead softly, an intimate gesture he wouldn’t do in public but he’s far from the point of shielding his feelings. It was dangerous out there, it could have been any one of them that might have been accidently shot. Taeyong had explained to them that Doyoung fired at Jaehyun but Taeil had jumped in front of it. The moment he had said it, Doyoung had broken down again and asked for forgiveness, sobbing that he had never meant to fire the gun. His hand was shaking and when Taeyong rushed to get the gun away from him, he accidently shot at Taeil. It was a terrible mess, a huge mistake that Donghyuck can see haunts Doyoung.

“Moon Taeil?” A doctor approaches them the moment Ten and Johnny come back, Taeyong is quick on his feet. “Who is here for Taeil?”

“All seventeen of us,” Taeyong speaks for them, a worried look in his eyes when the doctor nods at the big number. “Is...is he alright?”

The doctor hums, a small smile on his lips when he sees the worried looks in all their eyes. “We removed the bullet, he lost a lot of blood but no serious organs were hit, so our nurse just finished stitching him up.” Everyone omits a sigh of relief at that, “He’s under some medication for the pain but he asked me to bring in someone named Doyoung?”

Doyoung springs up then, tears still running down his cheeks and his figure shaking. “That’s…me…” He breathes out in between shaky breaths, almost gasping for air, pain evident in his eyes.

The doctor nods his head, “Follow me.” Is all he says and Doyoung quietly disappears behind the ER door with him.

Everyone relaxes back into their seats and Donghyuck sends Yukhei a small smile, “Now will you at least drink something?” He says, running his finger down Yukhei’s perfect jaw.

The taller boy nods his head and Donghyuck sighs, leaning down to kiss his lips sweetly before standing up to go get his boyfriend some water. If anyone is staring at him for displaying affection, no one says anything and truthfully it’s the last thing anyone should be worried about. Someone has been shot because of this terrible war that kept pushing and pulling between them, their downfall had come in the sound of fire and the sight of blood. Their fighting, their very own actions almost caused them a life, a change starts now.

Taeyong is the one that speaks up when Donghyuck is back with a small cup of water for Yukhei. He doesn’t resume to his spot on Yukhei’s lap, but instead stands because he knows by the look in Taeyong’s eyes that it’s serious. He calls for attention, sighing as he runs his hand through his slick black hair and flexing under his leather jacket. Everyone turns to him, looking at him and waiting patiently as Taeyong finds the right words for the situation.

“How long has it been?” He turns to Jaehyun, raising his brow that has a cut right in the middle. “Since when, I want the truth.” Taeyong’s voice is tough, harsh and demanding yet comforting and forgiving.

Jaehyun licks his chapped lips and Jungwoo pulls away from his lover’s touch, a sign of respect so they know he isn’t trying to round salt into anyone’s wound. “It been two years,” He coughs lightly when his friends look at him with alarming looks. “We were officially seeing each other when I was in high school.”

Taeyong clenches his jaw, he has a lot to say as well as Johnny and Ten. He’s not the only one, all of the Socs are staring hard at Jungwoo too, Kun looks betrayed the most. Yukhei had mentioned before that Jungwoo and he spent majority of their time with Kun, also the boy and Yukhei frequently spoke to one another in mandarin because it was welcoming and familiar. Now, Kun doesn’t look at them like they’re familiar, Donghyuck can see how lost and confused he is. It’s written on everyone’s face too, Renjun and Jeno can’t even look Jungwoo in the eye. Jisung and Mark don’t speak at all either, it’s not the best scenario.

Taeyong, despite the itch of his tongue to yell, doesn’t say anything...what can he say? Instead he turns to Yukhei and Donghyuck, “What about you? When did this start for you?” The question is for Donghyuck to answer only, but Yukhei scoots to sit on the edge of his seat to speak.

“I… It started in September for me,” He says and he turns to look at Mark with a sorry look in his eye, the Soc’s eyes widen and he quickly looks down—knowing exactly why Yukhei had done it. Jaemin rolls his eyes off in the corner, Donghyuck notices it. “This officially started in December…” Yukhei finishes quietly, shrinking in his seat with all the Greasers stared hard at him, including Johnny who doesn’t look pleased.

Taeyong raises a brow at Donghyuck and the shorter male, who is still standing by Yukhei’s chair, nods his head to let him know it’s true. “I’m upset,” He says in a sigh, sinking back into his seat. “I thought we told each other everything...I thought we all had the same plans and goals...I feel betrayed like everyone else.” Taeyong shakes his head and everyone’s eyes look like they agree with what he said.

“As much as I hate the thought of this all,” Kun speaks up, closing his eyes tight in hopes that when he opens them, this is all just a terrible dream. “Taeil still got hurt, and this ridiculous feud drove Doyoung to lash out like this...it’s just not worth a life.” He looks sincere and conflicted all in one but mostly determined to start a new trend and bury the old one they have.

Taeyong nods his head in agreement and looks at Kun, “That’s for the best,” Are his final words and Donghyuck watches all his friends loosen up a bit after hearing that. Chenle sort of migrated towards Jisung after that, strangely enough they smile at each other, something tells Donghyuck that they’ve been friends from the way Jisung goes lax with Chenle’s laughter.

Doyoung comes out then and he looks like he’s been crying but he’s a bit more relaxed than before. “Taeil wants to see you Kun...and you too, Taeyong.” Doyoung says carefully, barely offering them a smile. He turns to Jaehyun then and coughs, “Can I...speak to you in private? I have things I want to say and apologize for, you’re welcome to come too, Jungwoo.” He rushes the end and Jaehyun nods his head.

The three of them leave quietly, Ten and Johnny take their seats when they’re gone. Sicheng and Jaemin are still sitting on their seats but Renjun and Jeno are closer to them, tentatively trying to start a conversation with Jaemin. Mark is on his phone with someone while Yuta goes over to sit by Ten and Johnny, still worried and shaken up about the turn of events.

Before Kun and Taeyong leave, Yukhei stands and tails after Kun. “Can I come with you?” He asks in mandarin, worry stricken on his face and the anxiety building up of getting rejected. “I just...I want to apologize and see Taeil.”

Kun pauses for a moment before he smiles and throws an arm over Yukhei, watching the taller boy sigh in relief. “Sure, you giant kid.” He replies back affectionately in mandarin, walking away with Yukhei as Taeyong follows after them.

Donghyuck goes over to Jaemin and Sicheng then, offering them a hesitant smile. “Hi…” He breathes out, watching the way everyone sort of stops what they’re doing and looks at him carefully.

Jaemin looks bored when he says, “You’re never this careful… stop it.” He finishes off cooly, holding his head up in the palm of his hand. “I’m still pissed at you but it’s like that one Kun guy said, it’s not worth a life.” Jaemin looks at Donghyuck then with narrow eyes, “Lie to me again, Lee Donghyuck and I swear—“

Donghyuck stares at one of best friends—his brother—and chuckles softly, instantly throwing himself onto Jaemin for a hug. “I won’t, I swear!”

Jaemin grumbles, but hugs him anyway and when Donghyuck pulls away, no one is judging him anymore. Donghyuck turns to look at Mark and the latter looks up at him before smiling softly and forgivingly. Donghyuck matches his smile, they’ve all hit a sort of rock bottom at this point. The good thing is, once you’ve reached the bottom, there’s only one way to go—up.

  

* * *

 

 

Jungwoo, Mark, Yukhei and Sicheng graduate in the start of May and everyone is there for the class of 2018. Chenle passes everything and advances to grade 11 with Jisung on his tail. Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun finish off their third year and get the news of becoming seniors as well. Things are slowly looking up for them all, now that there’s no fuel to fire between the two social groups.

It’s been a month since Taeil was in the hospital. He recovered quickly and he was back, better than ever. Taeyong and Taeil had met frequently after the Soc’s discharge, they discussed a lot of things and made sure both ends were met. They don’t talk much now, it’s not necessarily a bad thing, just an agreement has been met and Taeyong saw no point in seeing each other anymore. Taeil has agreed and after two weeks, things had gone neutral for both sides.

Donghyuck had expected that, he knew very well that it would take months—perhaps years—for them all to be best friends. It was a little unrealistic, he had hoped for it though and so did Yukhei. Donghyuck, however, takes what he gets and doesn’t complain one bit because his friends had seemed to start trusting him and Jaehyun again. They still become quiet when Yukhei comes around but they don’t lash out at his boyfriend, which is the best thing in Donghyuck’s book. Things are relevantly easier now, he doesn’t have to hide Yukhei, not from his friends or anyone else. It feels good, to finally let the boy know how in love he is with him and kiss him under the sunshine or in the open room of the library.

“You looked good in your cap and gown,” Donghyuck says that night of Yukhei’s graduation.

He had met the older boy’s parents, and they were surprisingly nice and welcoming. It was unexpected and Yukhei had just dragged him to meet his parents, Donghyuck almost lost his shit then and there. He collected himself quickly and respectfully went through the meet up outside the graduation gym. Yukhei had smiled at him the whole time and kept an encouraged arm wrapped around either on his waist or neck. It made him flush and stutter but Yukhei’s parents were as chill and relaxed at their own son's display of affection, so Donghyuck didn’t have a hard time. Just the thought of Yukhei being ready to present Donghyuck to his family, it makes the shorter boy’s heart flutter in delight.

“I looked good?” Yukhei says with a smirk, turning to look at Donghyuck and rolls over to press a kiss onto the corner of the boy’s mouth. “You always look good...” He replies against his lips, leaning down and kissing him once more.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck says when Yukhei pulls away and roughly reaches up to grab the collar of Yukhei’s shirt and pull him back down for a hungry, passionate and loving kiss that makes the both of them get lost.

They’re outside, in Yukhei’s backyard with a blanket under them and staring up at sky. Yukhei pulls away first and leans his weight on his forearm, besides Donghyuck’s body as he looks down at the boy. “Pretty…” He mutters under his breath as he brushes the hair across Donghyuck’s forehead with a content look.

Donghyuck smiles softly and looks up at Yukhei, “What are you going to do now?” He asks, and he can’t help the nervous tone he expresses.

Yukhei stops sweeping the hair from Donghyuck’s forehead and leans down to kiss the latter’s jaw once. “I’ll wait for you...and then we can deicide together from there.” He promises with the brightest smile.

Donghyuck stares at him for the longest time. Yukhei is right in his vision, the stars floating around his head and the moon shining off to the side. Donghyuck is ridiculously in love with him, it’s amazing how fast this all spiraled out of his control. It happened a lot faster than Donghyuck would like to admit, he didn’t even know if this was really love until he met Yukhei. The boy is love himself, Donghyuck can’t get enough of it.

“I love you,” Donghyuck replies sincerely and quiet, reaching a hand up to caress Yukhei’s sharp jaw.

Things are not easy and they still won’t be for the next weeks, months, maybe even years. Donghyuck is still from a different world from Yukhei but that’s alright. Donghyuck knows Yukhei loves him too much to ever let anything change that, it makes him feel secure about everything—including the future.

“I love you too, Lee Donghyuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lustsick) ♡ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Iustsick)


End file.
